


The Reactions of a Dead Man——死んだ男の反応は——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Japanese translation, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Travel Fix-It, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: agloeianさんが2018～2019年にかけて連載されていた”The Reactions of a Dead Man”の日本語訳です。その瞬間、ロキは意識を失いつつあり、次の瞬間、彼は空気を湛えた肺と共にアスガルドの大広間の天上を見上げていた。ロキはサノスがパワーを得る前にそれを止めるのに十分な過去の記憶をもって目覚める。ところがどういうわけだかそれは彼が厄介ごとに巻き込まれるのを止めはしない。これはタイムトラベルでインフィニティ・ウォーを修正するフィクである。
Relationships: Loki and Thor
Kudos: 4





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the reactions of a dead man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727342) by [agloeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agloeian/pseuds/agloeian). 



> IW冒頭でサノスにやられたロキちゃんが、なぜか無印ソーの前夜に生き返り、こんどこそあんな死に方はしないぞと、兄上やアベメン他MCUオールスターズを巻き込んで大奮闘。シリーズの数々の名場面でロキちゃんが大活躍します。ちょっと天然なおっとり兄上との兄弟愛、ストレンジとの友情、たのしいオーディン一家もあわせてぜひお楽しみください。  
> ※IWまでのいろんなMCU映画のネタバレを含みます。次に挙げる映画をご覧になっている方がより楽しめると思います。  
> 「マイティ・ソー」「アベンジャーズ」「マイティ・ソー/ダークワールド」「アベンジャーズ/エイジ・オブ・ウルトロン」  
> ※登場人物の死を含みます（公式で死んでいないキャラは死にません）（ロキちゃんは冒頭で生き返ってるのでこれ以上死にません！）  
> ※全年齢向けですが、MCU準拠の戦闘描写があります。  
> ※ソー×ジェーン、スターク×ペッパー等の公式カプ以外基本ノンカプです。 

ロキはホントに、そりゃもうホントに、ついてない一日を過ごしていた。

己の最期が首を締めあげられる、それもいまいましい紫親指に――マジで？――とはロキは想像もしていなかったし、むしろそのことに腹が立っていた。マッド・タイタンの目を見据えながら、最期まで汲々と、ロキはなんとか言葉を絞り出した――空気を求めながら――「お前は決して神にはなれない」それから考えて、なんてことだ、これが私の最期の言葉か？ 傍らでソーが必死にもがいているのが聞こえたし、その苦悶を実際に **感じる** こともできたが、しかしロキの視界はぼやけてきて、そして肺はただただ悲鳴をあげて。

その瞬間、ロキは意識を失いつつあり、次の瞬間、彼は空気を湛えた肺と共にアスガルドの大広間の天上を見上げていた。

彼の上にはがやがやという声、煌めく宝石、ふわりとした布地そしてこれは母上ではないか？ 母上が彼の顔の傍に跪き、彼の髪を撫でていて、その顔中に懸念を浮かべていて、そしてロキが考えうるこの状況の説明はたったひとつだった。

「さて、これは驚きだな」 ロキは言った、主に自分に向けて。

彼はヴァルハラへ辿りついたのだ。

もとより己に死後の場所があるかどうかさえ確信がなかった――霜の巨人とかそういうことで――ましてや **善き人々** のために作られた場所へなぞ。

周りを囲む人々の静かなざわめきに囲まれて、母がまた髪を撫でるのをロキは感じた。

「あなた、気分は大丈夫？ 酷い落ちかただったわ」

ロキは――気分はここ最近でもっとも満ち足りている気がする、実際――痛みを帯びた笑みで母の心配を退けた。「窒息死したことを除けば、素晴らしいですよ、実際」 そしてそれは事実だった。母の落ちたという言葉の意味が何なのか彼にはよくわからないが――おそらくサノスが彼の死んだ体を亜空間へ放りだしたかなのだろうか？――彼は――ええ――そう、 **生きている** 感じ。まるで過去十年にわたる全ての苦しみと痛みがただ……消え去ったように。

「窒息？」 彼の左側で誰かが言い、そしてロキは顔を傾けて彼の **素晴らしい** 兄が、眉を顰めている顔を見た。

ロキは呻いた。「おお、後生だから、ソー、あんたまでサノスにやられたなんて信じられない、このとんま！」 

ソーは何にも答えなかった――その代わりに、なんとういうことだろう、ずうずうしくもさらに困惑したような顔をした。 もしも死んでる時でも血管が破裂するなら、いまにもそうなるところだとロキは考える。「そうだ、馬鹿者めが」と、ロキはぴしゃりと言う。「わたしはあんたが死んだという事実に怒っているのだ！ あんたはいつだってホントに自分勝手だった。未だ半数残されている我らが国民（くにたみ）を率いる者が必要だとは考えなかったのか？ この先、誰が彼らを率いる？ **バナーか？** それになにより――」

「なんてこった、彼とうとう気が触れたな」 ファランドルの横やりは、ロキの言葉の流れを止めてしまった。

なに？ 

群衆の中に静かな呟きが――同意の呟き、とロキは気付く――そこへ爆弾のごとき命令が側方から来た。オーディン自身が群衆を分かつた。

「これこれ、その子に少し息をつかせてやらぬか」 オーディンが言った。「倒れた時に頭を打ったのではないだろうか。ソー、お前達の母がロキを部屋へ連れて行く間に治療師を呼びにいってくれるか？ おそらく少しばかり混乱しているだけだろうが、用心に越したことはない」

常に変わらぬ従順な息子としてソーが頷き、そして慌てて走り去る、その間にロキはフリッガの手を借りて立ち上がった。母は彼をしっかりと支えていたが、しかしロキはオーディンの姿から目を離すことができなかった。

どうもなにかかがおかしい。

さっと人々を見渡したロキの目に映るのは多くの見知った顔。母、父、シフと三戦士、評議員たち、従兄弟たち、子供たち、それらのいくらかはまだ生きていることを彼は知っている、そしてもう何年も見ていない顔もある。

オーディンは若く見える。

ロキは大広間に目を向け、そして、そうだこれはなんと、ソーの戴冠式のための装飾がまだそこにある。

オーディンが群衆を散じ、フリッガが彼を広間から連れ出していて、そして争うにはロキの頭はあまりに混乱していて、心臓は胸の中で激しく脈打ち、肺は空気を求めて喘いでいて。

これは死んだ者の反応ではない、とロキは悟る。

自分の部屋に戻り、ロキは鏡の中の自身をじっと見つめ、皮膚を引っ張った。  
  
彼は **若く** 見える。彼の髪はずっと短く、その顔は時と苦痛にまだ損なわれていない。まるで、それは彼が――

――時を遡ったように。

自室は彼が憶えている通りだった――開いたままの本、床に散らばった服、机を覆っている地図――だがそれは彼がビフロストから落ちる前に憶えていた通りなのだ。

そんなことがあるだろうか？ と、ロキは心中思い巡らした。

廊下で治療師と話していたフリッガが戻ってきた。彼らの話からするに、来たるソーの戴冠を祝う晩餐の席で、乾杯のために立ち上がりグラスを掲げたロキが、白目をむいて床に崩れおちたらしかった。母はもうあまり心配していないようだが、それでもロキに近づきながら手を差し伸べてきた。「気分はどうですか、我が息子よ」 ためらいがちに彼女が聞き、手で彼の腕をさすった。

ロキは自動的にその手を取った、すべての感情を呑み込んで――長きにわたる哀しみ――母が生きてここにいる――母に微笑みかけた。「ずいぶんよくなりました、母上。まったくどうしてあんなことになったのだか」 嘘はスムーズに口をついた――なぜそうしているのかロキにはわからなかったけれども。

いや、わかっている。気が触れたとのファンドラルの非難はまだ彼の想念を啄んでいた。それは彼を不思議に思わせ、彼の記憶を、あれらはただ転倒によるものなのだろうか？ あの――この数年は全て夢だったのだろうか、と？

ロキは首の周りにサノスの手の名残りを感じた。

いや。とロキは結論づける。あれは夢ではない。  
  
ともあれ、ロキは母の顔から怖れが去るのを見ていた。「よかったわ」 フリッガは言いながらソーに――ちょうど外からずかずかと入ってきた――口を挟む機会を与えた。

「まったく、弟よ、気絶でさえお前はドラマチックにしてしまうんだからな」と、ソーがからかう。「いまじゃお前が宴中の話題だぞ」

ロキはすらりと薄笑いを浮かべた。「あんた、自分が話題の中心じゃなくなったってことを気にしてるだけだろ」 

「ロキ！」 母上が声を上げ、そしてソーはただ少し驚いた顔をしていた。だがすぐに、ばか笑いをしながら近づいてきてロキの背中を叩いた。

「やれ、こいつの機知が転倒で損なわれた心配は無用だな！」

ロキはくるりと目を回した。「あんたの宴会に戻れよ。今宵の自分の面倒は自分で見れるから」

「あなた、ほんとうに大丈夫なの？」 母が聞き、しかしロキはただ首を振った。

「大丈夫ですとも」

ロキは二人が去るのを待って震える息を吐いた。ようやく独りになり、ロキは自身にファッキンパニくる時間を与えた。

過去に戻ったんだ、それはもう疑いの余地ない。ロキは愚かではない――他に説明のしようがない。いったいどうやってこんなことになったのかはまた別の問題だ――それはロキがこれから広範囲にわたって探求しなければならない――だがいまこの時、ロキが気に掛けるのはそれが現実に **起こった** ということだけだ。

これからどうする？ この先また同じ未来を発生させるのか？ もし気が触れてしまったらどうする？ 元乱交船で紫色のタイタンに首を絞められるなんて記憶は正気の者の記憶にはとうてい聞こえがたい。だが――だが彼の記憶はとても現実的に感じられる――遠い、あるいはぼんやりした夢のようではない。

そして閃いた。

ロキは目を閉じ手を前に差し出した。彼がヨトゥンの血筋を知ったのはソーの戴冠式の後だ。もし気が触れているなら、その時には――そう――彼は間違っているだろう。

幾度かの規則正しい呼吸ののち、ロキは氷のように冷えた部屋と真っ青な手とともに目を開けた。

ロキは震えを止めることができなかった。

それから数時間、彼は未来について憶えている限りの事柄を書き出していた。今度サノスがやってくるときには、準備万端にと断固とした決意を固めていた。  
ロキはもともと逃げることを考えていた。いますぐここで、すべてを投げ捨てて。彼は死にたくなかった、あんなふうに、もう二度と。

だが。

机に座り、乱れた筆跡でインクペンを紙にきしらせながら、ロキは一呼吸おいた。椅子の背に寄り掛かり、目の前に書き出された自身の人生をとっくりと眺める。

逃げることが、彼の多くの問題の原因だった。

ロキは計画を練り始めた。   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※文中の太字部分、原文ではイタリックなのですが、日本語ですとイタリック反映しないので苦肉の策でボールドにしています。読みづらかったら申し訳ありません。


	2. 追放

さて良き弟であるロキが最初にとった行動は、ソーを追放させることだった。

またしても。

まぁなんと言えばいいのか。彼が謀った計略のすべては酷い、 **それは酷い** ものだったが、ソーの追放は決してそうではなかった。あの生意気な兄は地球で若干の謙虚さを学んで戻ってきたのだし、だからロキはソーの戴冠式に続く日々を元々の時間軸のままに進めた。

隠れ通路を通じてヨトゥンをアスガルドへ導き、激怒するソーを見守り、霜の巨人へと仕向け、そしてオーディンがソーのパワーを奪い地球へと追放するのを傍らでただ黙って見ていた。

違えどもまた同じ一連のイベントをもう一度、今の自分が知っていることを知りながら全うするのは――たった今、長男を、何の前触れもなく出し抜けに追い出したオーディンが激怒したまま去るのを見ているのは――そのひとに対する愛情を増す役には立たない。

後にオーディンと対峙しなければならないとわかっていたが——それは彼の計画の一部であるのだから――それを可能な限り先延ばしにしたく、ロキは手近な段に腰を下ろして待った。足音が近づいてきたとき、彼は振り向きもせずに聞いた――自分をも驚かせたことに。「兄を見せてもらえるか、ヘイムダル？」

ちょっとした間。

それからビフロストの剣が差し込まれる音がした。そしてニュー・メキシコの砂漠の中、パニック状態のジェーン・フォスターに轢かれたソーのイメージが、彼の前に浮かんだ。

彼はしばらくの間、眠る兄の顔を、辺りの不毛の土地を眺め、そして目前に浮かぶ顔と彼の過去からのとを追認しようとした。

何も知らないヘイムダルは、ロキの動揺を心配と取り違えていた。多くを語らぬヘイムダルはただこう言った。「彼に何の禍も降りかからぬよう計らうゆえ、殿下」

胸の内でこっそりと、ロキは感謝している。

次に彼が行ったのは城下の宝物庫へと降りていくことだった。これから起こるであろう会話を恐れながら。

全能の父をおびき寄せるのにたいした手間はかからない。ロキがよく知っているように、それはどうやって他者を自分のやり方で操作するかであり、この場合、動揺した態でこっそりと人目を避けて進むだけで事足りた。

父は決して彼を信用しない。

宝物庫へ入ると、古の冬の小箱の前を素通りしてロキがまっすぐと向かったのは、オーディンの保管する偉大なるまがい物。インフィニティ・ガントレット。

そのグローブを目にするまでもなく、ロキの胃はむかつきはじめた――この先に、それがあるのだという見通しだけで、彼の血は沸騰した。偽物だと知っていてさえ、た単なるイミテーションのガントレットでさえ、ロキに吐き気を催させた。

そのフェイクの前に佇むと、金色の煌めきがロキの目を射抜き、自分自身の声が耳にこだまする。 **お前は決して神にはなれない** 、そう言う己の声が聞こえ、そして彼はそれを嫌悪した。

怒りに任せて、ロキはその宝物を台座から毟り取り床へ投げつけた。紛いに相応しい空虚な音が部屋中にこだました。ロキは叫び出したい気分だった。

それでもなお、オーディンは姿を現さない。

なんだというのだ、破壊行為さえ十分ではないとでもいうのか？

「そこにいらっしゃることはわかっているのです、父上！」 静寂と嘘にうんざりしてとうとうロキは吐き捨てた。「あなたの愛する **息子** から隠れる必要などないでしょう」

沈黙、それから足音、オーディンが影から現れた、疲れた風情で。

「……知っているのか？」

ロキはせせら笑った。「私が知っているかですって？ さあさあ、口幅ったい振る舞いには及びません。あなたが仰る意味は『いままでずっとお前が信じてきた両親のみならず種族までも嘘だったと私が知っているのか？』でしょう？」 ロキは歩み直り、床に転がったインフィニティガントレットを挟んで父に向き直った。「おお、知っていますとも。だが、我らがここにいる理由はそれじゃない」

オーディンは相変わらず石のごとき表情を崩さない。父の目に何らかの感情を探すのを、ロキはもう何年も前に諦めていた。

ロキは続ける。「我らがここにいる理由は **これ** です」 彼は紛いのガントレットにガツンと蹴りを入れた。「それではもちろんサノスもご存知でしょうね？」

父はまるで動じない。「知っておる」

「それではあのマッド・タイタンがインフィニティ・ストーンを手に入れようとしていることも当然ご存知でしょうね？」 沈黙。「 **父上** 、我らが非干渉の方針の元に、どれほど多くの惑星が滅ぼされたか、あなたは一度でも考えたことがおありですか？」シーンとするばかり。「このくそフェイクが宝物庫にあるなんてアスガルドはどれほど **面目なく** 見えることでしょうね？」

槍を握るオーディンの手に力が籠る、口にする言葉を慎重に検討しつつ、彼が平常心を乱されている印はそれだけだ。「サノスは未だ我らにとって脅威ではない」 オーディンはそう口にした。「謂れもなく攻撃を仕掛けるわけにはいかぬ」

自分が耳にしている言葉がロキには信じられなかった。「な――なんですと？ 謂れもなく？！ あなたは少しも気にかけていないというのですか――」 **私を** 、という言葉は彼の喉元で死に絶えた。「――その、その、奴の手によって殺された幾千もの命を？」

オーディンは沈黙のまま。

ロキはもう一度ガントレットを蹴り、側面にははっきりとした凹みができた。「 **答えてください！** 」

「――お前のことは気にかけている、我が息子よ」 オーディンがいまにも倒れそうなことを、オーディンスリープに引き込まれそうになっているのをはっきり見て取れていてなお、ロキは折れはしなかった。

「 **嘘つけ** ！ 一度だって気に掛けたことなどないじゃないか！ あんたは私を牢に閉じ込め、もし母上がいなければ私を処刑することさえ躊躇わなかったくせに！ そしてあんたは去って私達がヘラの手によって **死ぬ** にまかせて、そしてヘラを生き延びたあと私は何としてもソーを守らなければなかったんだ **なぜならもう誰も残っていないからだ** ！ 私があんたに望んでいるのはただ――」

オーディンは倒れ、深い呼吸と共に宝物庫の階段に横たわっていた。

凹んだガントレットを二人の間に転がせたまま。

鏡に囲まれた部屋にいるソーの前に、ロキは姿を現した。この部屋が彼は気に入らなかった――いくつもの自身のコピーに囲まれて――そしてどこを見ても心配そうなソーの顔が見返すことも気に入らなかった。さてその兄だが、ロキを見て体を真っ直ぐに起こし、その顔が彼を見て輝くのも嫌だった、まぁほんの少しだが。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが息を吐く。「ここでなにをしているんだ？」

「あんたに会わねばならなくて」

ソーの眉根に寄せる心配の線が深くなる。「なぜだ？ なにが起こっている？ ヨトゥンヘイムのことか？ 俺から父上に説明させてくれ――」

「 **父上** はオーディンスリープに入られた」と、ロキは遮り、ソーがぴたりと動きを止めた。

この度は真実を伝える方がいいだろう、とロキは考えた。オーディンの眠りがそう長く続かないのを知っていることでもあり――アスガルドのよい方にとどまっていたほうがいい――だからロキは口を噤んでいた。

にもかかわらず、ソーはやはりひどい衝撃を受けていた。「……なに？」

まったく、もう。この時点でロキはもうどうでもええわという気分だった。というわけで、答える前に、彼は床に腰を下ろしほんの少し警戒を解いた。

「あんたの追放、ヨトゥンヘイム、それから、うむ、私の癇癪が我らが哀れな父上には少しきつすぎたんだな」 そうロキは説明する、鏡の中のソーにだけ目を合わせて。「いつお目覚めになるか治癒師たちにもはっきりとはわからない。明日かもしれないし、一か月後かもしれない。いまのところ、玉座の重責は私の身に降りかかってきた」

ソーは彼をじっと見つめる。どさりと椅子の背に寄り掛かる。こんなに静かな兄をロキはめったに見たことがない。「……癇癪？」 ソーが結局言ったのはそれで、ロキは文字通り死ぬほど教えてやりたかった。

彼はソーに苦々しい笑みを向けた。「私達は考えていたほどつながりがあるわけじゃないということが判明したんだ」

ソーは、どうしたことか、突然ますます **動揺** を露わにした。「……俺は **養子** だったのか？！」

「……」

どんだけファッキン愚かなんだこの男は。

「 **私が** 養子だ、ソー！」 ロキは吐き捨てた。「オーディンにかけてソー、どんだけ鈍いんだアンタは！」

「おお」 の一言がソーの返答だった。「お前が養子……」 呟く。「……俺はずっと、お前の方が俺よりも母上や父上に似ていると思っていたんだ」

ロキはもう窒息せんばかり。

彼はこの **バカな** 兄を見つめて、懐疑的に、そしてそれから、もろもろのことにかかわらず、いきなり声を出して笑い出した。笑って、笑って、目の端に涙が溜まるまで笑った。過去数日間のストレスから、ソーも彼と一緒になって、椅子から転げ落ちそうになるほど笑い、そしてロキはいったい二人はどんな風に見えるだろうかと不思議に思った。

ソーの追放に関してロキにできることは無いに等しかった。

そう、元来彼が画策したのだし――父の昏倒にしてもそうだが。あの御老体は **優先度** というものを思い出させる必要があった――そして今、彼は玉座についてはいる、しかしかつて、何年も前の過去の時系列のときにだが彼が言った通り、権力を握った途端に前任者の最後の命令を覆すことはできないのだ。

ロキはこのことをソーに説明し、ソーが優雅にそれを受け入れたことに正直驚かされた。

おそらく、この追放はホントに良いアイディアだったのだ。

ソーの友人たちは、あにはからんや、ソーの寛大さからは程遠かった。レディ・シフと三戦士たちの考えは、ロキが悪だくみを、権力を握ろうとしていると、まぁ確かに、最初の時に彼が企んでいたのはそうだが、でも **この** 時系列で？

ロキの案はただオーディンが目覚めて、ソーのパワーを復活させ、そしていまや道理をわきまえた兄とともに計画の第二段階へと進むことだけだった。

それでロキはこの戦士たちが彼の命令と正反対の行動をとることを知っていながら、ソーの元へ行くことを禁じ、馬鹿げた芝居が展開されるのを見物すべく、数時間後にビフロストへと足を進めた。

「ヘイムダル？」常にストイックな守護者に向かって歩み寄りながら、甘ったるい声で呼びかける。「私は、地球に取り残された我がかわいそうな、単純な兄上のことをとても心配している。お前のすべてを見通す目を利用させてもらって、しばらくソーを見ていてもかまわないか？」ロキは睫毛をパチパチとさせた――純真に――効果を加えるために。

「……仰せの通りに、殿下」と、ヘイムダルが言い、向きを変えて剣を差し込んでビフロストに命を吹き込んでいる彼が、しぶしぶなことに、ロキは気付く。

ヘイムダルは汗をかいていた――ロキがその気まり悪げな姿を楽しまなかったと言えば嘘になる――そしてそこに、殺風景な小屋の中で皿を洗っている兄と、他の人間たち（ロキは彼らの名前を知ろうとしたこともない）と会話をしているジェーン・フォスターの姿が浮かび、誰かが扉を荒っぽく叩くまではなかなかいい光景だった。

ほらそこに、予想通り、彼の非常に明白な命令にもかかわらず、レディ・シフと三戦士が立っている。

ロキはヘイムダルに視線を投げ、眉を上げ、答えを待った。

「……二度とこのようなことは起こりません、我が王子」

まんまと引っ掛かって。

ロキはニヤリとする。「おお、もちろんそうだろうとも」

さて、ロキは投影に注意を戻し、戦士の一行の再結集を見守る。共謀の笑みでハグを交わし合い、いつもどおりに騒々しいものだ。

「我が友よ、」ヴォルスタッグの背中を叩きながら、ソーが口を開く。「お前たちに会えて実に嬉しい！ なぜミッドガルドへやってきたのだ？」

その言葉がファンドラルの目に火を灯す。「君を連れ戻しに来たんだ！」と、お仲間の賛意に囲まれながら、彼が言う。

興味深いことに、ソーは言葉に詰まる。「では父上が起きられたのか？」

そして突然、そこはシーンとし、ピンが床に落ちる音さえ聞こえるだろう、とロキは思う。

「あなた、オーディン・スリープのことを知っているの？」 シフが問う、いまや警戒して、そしてソーも同じぐらい当惑している。

「もちろん？ すぐにロキが知らせてくれた」

「ロキが地球へ降りて来ただって？」 ホーガンが聞く、耳を疑うという顔で。

ヴォルスタッグが続けて「彼が玉座をとったこと気にならぬのか？」

「なぜ俺が弟のことを気にせねばならぬ……？」

「ソー、俺たちは霜の巨人をアスガルドへ招き入れたのは彼なんじゃないかって心配してるんだ！」 ファンドラルが叫び、だがその時点でダメージはもう済んでいた。

「もうたくさんだ！」 ソーは怒鳴り、ジェーンと仲間たちの元へと戻るその眉は酷く顰められている。「ロキは決してそのようこなことはせぬ。父上がお休みの間、弟がしっかり王国を運営してくことを俺は信じて疑わぬ、そして時至れば、弟は俺の帰還の重要な部分を担うであろう」 ソーはジェーンの肩に手を置き、微笑みながら彼女を見おろす。「それまでは、俺はこの場所に留まる」

「ソー……」 レディ・シフが口を開く。踏み出そうとするがホーガンに止められる。最終的に、彼女は言葉を発するにとどまった。「……どうしてそう簡単に彼を信用できるの？」

ソーは彼女の視線に真っ向から向き合う。「つい昨夜、ロキは俺を信頼して辛い秘密を分かち合ってくれた。今の俺にせめてもできることは、弟が信頼を最も必要としている時に信じることだ」

そして、突然、 それで一件落着。

ロキの中に、なんというか、サイコーにめっちゃくそにドヤッな気分を残して。

まぁほんの少しは罪悪感も。

だがだいたいのところ、ドヤッ。

時は過ぎゆき、オーディンは眠り続ける。

ホントに？ もうそろそろ父は目覚めるだろうとロキは思っていた――元の時系列でオーディンを目覚めさせたのは虹の橋の破壊だったのだろうか？――そのためソーは、ロキの当初の予想よりもずっと長い時間を地球で過ごす羽目になった。

時折、眠れない夜など、ロキはビフロストへ赴き、星空の下にジェーン・フォスターと座り、彼女のために星間図を描いているソーを眺めていた。

定命の者たちとの暮らしで、兄はよくやっていっている。

それと同時に、ロキは霜の巨人との外交関係を修復させるべく動いている。元の時系列のような大量殺戮などもはや計画していない。

……あれはそも、彼の最良の瞬間ではなかったし。

ゆっくりとではあるが、アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムとの関係は改善へと、主にソーの追放がそれを容易にし、三週間後にはラウフェイとこの紛争に一気にけりを着けるべく、ロキは外交的使命へと乗り出だすのであった。

合意に従い、ロキは単独でヨトゥンヘイムへ到着し、平和な停戦のための神聖な場所である堂々たる寺院の入り口に据えられた氷のテーブルに着席しているラウフェイを見出した。

向かい風は彼を鞭打つよう、そしてラウフェイの笑みは大きく、鋭く、たちまちのうちにロキの神経を尖らせる。

彼は言葉を発することなくその場へ歩み寄り、霜の巨人の王に向かい合って静かに席に着きつつ、心の中をかき集められるだけの氷で鎧った。

最初に口を開いたのはラウフェイだ。「アスガルド人よ、そちらの和平条件はしばらく前に受け取った。その方の停戦協定の申し入れをわしは何百回と見直した。残念ながら条件に問題は見られぬ。しからば、ヨトゥンヘイムはアスガルドとの平和協定を受け入れよう――」 ロキは固唾をのむ――話がうますぎる。「――ある条件のもとに」 ラウフェイは身を乗り出す、むしろ、その笑みを強張らせて。「アスガルドの王子ソーは我らに対する罪のために死刑に処すべし」

ファァァァァック。

「ソーは彼の犯した罪によりすでに追放されている」 この状況を一変させなんとか抜け出すべく、ロキが試みる。「それに私が保証する、彼がすぐにもアスガルドへ戻るようなことは無い。こうして我らが話しているあいだも彼は償っているのだ」

ラウフェイはだがしかし、彼の返答にむしろ後押しされたかのようだ。「ほう？ だが、かの王子が無情にも虐殺した者たちはどうなるのだ？ ヨトゥンヘイムの法では、そのような罰は妥当ではない。命は命をもって贖わなければならぬ」

「アスガルドの法に則り、妥当だ」 ロキが考え付く言葉はこれだけだった。追い詰められてはいても敗北を認める気などなく、彼は椅子に座り直した。

まぁ、霜の巨人との戦争は彼の構想に入ってはいなかったが、思うにロキはなんとかやってのけるだろう。

彼は梃でも動かないことに決めた。「これ以上血を流すのであれば、アスガルドは和平協定を受け入れることはできない」

ラウフェイは溜息をつき、立ち上がった。ロキより遥かに高く聳え立っている。「お前がそう言うだろうと思っていた。さて、アスガルドの王子の死をもって宣戦布告と見做すがいい」

体中の血が冷たくなるのをロキは感じた。

**ソー** 。

ロキは立ち上がり、そしてラウフェイは残酷な、冷たい笑いを響かせていた。嵌められていたのだ、とロキは臍を噛む。彼が応じようが応じまいが奴らはソーを殺すつもりだったのだ。

その瞬間、 **ラウフェイが生きている限り平和などありはしない** とロキは悟る。

彼はすぐさま決断する。

ロキは魔法で短剣を呼び出し、そして素早い一動作で、未だ笑い続けているラウフェイ、かの霜の巨人の喉を切り裂いた。

ラウフェイは油断しきっていた。

その行為は血まみれで冷酷、だがロキはさして気にせず、倒れたラウフェイが床につく前にもう踵を返していた。事実、ラウフェイが護衛抜きでの一対一での会談をあくまで主張したことを何よりだと思いながら、ヨトゥンヘイムを出ようと息を切らせて走っていた。平原の端を目指しながらロキはヘイムダルを呼び始め、自分を地球へ送るよう文字通り叫んでいた。

ソーはこの時系列において助けになる、ロキはそう自分に言い聞かせる。もし今ソーが死んでしまったら、彼の計画は水の泡だ。

「オーディンにかけて、ヘイムダル」 ロキは叫ぶ。「ファッキンさっさとやらんかー！」 そして、そんな感じで、ビフロストの虹の光が彼を包み込み、そしてロキは地球の土の上に現れた。

視界がはっきりする頃には、時すでに遅し、自分の目に映っているのはソーが己の死に向かって歩んでいく姿だと気付いた。その光景はあまりの馴染み深さがために辛い。遠い過去に、眼前の霜の巨人の小隊のかわりにデストロイヤーが聳え立つ光景をロキは思い出し、今と過去では時系列はかなり変わっているのになぜこうなってしまうのだと驚嘆する。

ロキの傍らにはジェーン・フォスターと仲間の人間たち、ソーが彼らのために自身を犠牲にする様に凍りついたように立っている。ロキの足が地面に触れる間もなく、彼の目の前でソーが致死の一撃を受けて。

ロキの目の前が真っ赤に染まる。

ジェーン・フォスターがソーの元へ駆け寄っていくのを、他の人間たちが彼の存在に気づいたことを、意識の端で捉えてはいたが、そんなことロキは気にも留めない。それより兄を刺したくそったれどもを殺してやる。

兄上は死んではならない。これだけのことがあった後で。

まだ今は。

そこにいる全ての霜の巨人を殴り蹴り滅ぼして、息を荒げ煮えくり返りながら、ロキは振り向き、そして初めて、鎧に包まれ、誇らかにムジョルニアを腰に帯び、どこからみても元気そうな兄の姿を目にしたのだった。

その体のどこにも刺し傷など見当たらぬ。

なんですと。

ソーは、自身のものではない血に覆われたロキの全身を見回した。「……俺のために殺してくれてありがとう？」 他に言うことを見つけられないのか、そう言った。

なにがどうしてこの兄が全く死んでるように見えないのか、ロキは頭の中をひねくり回した。

**『相応しき者のみがこのハンマーを手にし、ソーのパワーを得るであろう』**

「……たった今、自分を犠牲にすることで自分を証明したのだな、そうだろう？」

ソーが頷く。

そのことを忘れていた自分を、ロキは絞め殺してやりたくなった。

ソーの帰還の翌日、オーディンが目覚めた。夫が目覚めるとフリッガはすぐさま息子たちのもとへと急ぎ、そしてその流れのままに、父の元へ合流とソーがロキを引っ張っていった。

家族が再び集うあいだ、ロキは隅に立っていた。ソーを抱擁し、妻の手をしっかりと握りしめているオーディンはいつになくリラックスしている。だが、すぐに、その目は室内を見回し、静かな落ち着きを持ってロキの上に止まった。

（それと同時に、ロキの脳裏をよぎる。脳裏によぎるのは、彼がビフロストから落ちるのをただ見ていた男、彼を牢に閉じ込め鍵を投げ捨てた男、最後になってやっと本当に彼を息子と呼んでくれた男の姿）

いま彼の目の前にいる、彼に微笑みかける父。「久しぶりだな、我が息子よ」

この試練の月日はアスガルド恒例のやり方で締めくくられた。宴会である。オーディンが王座に復帰し、霜の巨人の脅威も潰え（ロキは意図せずして権力の空白状態を作ってしまったのだ。知らないはずないよね？）ソーも公然と戻った今、祝宴を張るにじゅうぶんだとアスガルドの民は感じたのである。

ロキ自身はどうかって？ どう感じていいのかわからないというところ。

そう、彼の計画は軌道上にある。ソーはある程度の謙虚さを学び、父はいくばくかの分別を叩きこまれた。それでも、完膚なき孤独のうちに宇宙を漂い落ちていたのをロキは憶えている。元々はこの一連の出来事が彼の流浪、闇と沈黙へとつながったのだから。

おそらくその為だろう、彼が酒宴から距離を置き陰に身を置いているのは。ロキはそこに立ったまま他にすることもなく、手に持ったゴブレットの中のミードを揺らし、目の前をひらひらと通り過ぎる舞踏場をただ眺めていた。彼はソーのダンスを数えていた。いまのところ母と五回踊り、レディ・シフと三回、三戦士と一回ずつ、一度は子供たちと、そしていまは踊るかわりに父に向かってジェーン・フォスターの目の色について詩的な熱弁をふるっていた。

そのロマンチシズムにロキはオエッとなりそう。

「楽しんでいるようですね？」 傍らからの声に振り向いて、ロキ母はを見る。その、お見通しよと彼を見ている顔を。ロキは軽く肩を竦め、フリッガが傍に落ち着くに任せた。母は微笑みながら手を伸ばし息子の手を取った。「おお、かわいい子、どれほどあなたを誇らしく思っているか、わかっているでしょう？」

ロキはゴブレットを落としそうになる。

ロキは彼女を見つめ、面食らい、あまりにも不意をつかれて彼が返答に詰まっている間にフリッガが続ける。「ソーの追放、お父様の状態、ヨトゥンヘイムとの苦難のこと……全てのことをあなたはとてもよく処理しました。わたくしでもあれほどちゃんとできはしなかったでしょう」

「……母上ならおそらくラウフェイの喉を切り裂いたりはなさらなかったでしょう」 そうロキは言いかけるが、しかし母はあっさりと退ける。

「息子たち二人ともに危急の時にありました。わたくしとて躊躇いもせずに行いましたとも」

ロキは言葉を失う。

彼の狼狽を感じ取ったのか、フリッガがすぐにもう一度話し始めた。彼女の手は温かい。「わたくしは――その――ロキ……一目見た時からあなたはわたくしの息子になるべくして生まれたのだと分かっていました。いままであなたに話さなかったのは……もしあなたに心の用意ができていないうちに伝えたら、あなたがわたくし達から距離を置いてしまうだけではないかと恐れたからです。わたくしはこれからも変わらずあなたを愛していますよ。わかりますか？」

そして母は、すぐさま罪悪感を感じさせ、彼の心を激しく揺さぶるやり方でとても真っ直ぐに彼を見つめている。彼がただ言えるのは「はい……ありがとうございます、母上」 そして、なんということだ、フリッガのどこが彼をこう感情的にメロメロにしてしまうのだろう？ **私がすべてを起こしたのです** 、ロキはそう言いたかった。 **私は自分を守るためにやっているだけに過ぎないのです。**

**あなたにとても会いたかった** 。

ソー、なんともありがたいことに、素晴らしいタイミングのセンスの持ち主だった。「ロキ！」 舞踏場の端から呼びかける。「来い、俺と踊ってくれ！」

ロキは拒否しようと口を開き、いまだ疲れ果てていたので、だがフリッガが彼の傍らでコホンと咳払いする。母は末息子をに一瞥をくれ、その顔は、さあ兄上と踊ってらっしゃい、と言っていた。

むっつりと場へ向かうロキの姿にソーが上げた喜びの叫びは、踊らなければならないという恥ずかしさを鑑みても値するものだった。ほんのちょっとだけだけど。

宴のあと、ロキとソーは宮殿の表階段に座って、夕暮れを眺めていた。ソーは少し酔っていて **おっそろしく** デレデレで、ロキが好むより少しばかり近くに座りすぎていて、しかし兄はまるで悪意はないのだ。そしてロキは――ロキはソーと心穏やかにいることができない―― **この** ソーと――兄がそのう、ええと、 **知るまで** 。

「ソー」 兄が二人の若いころの話をまた話し始める前に、ロキが遮る。「私は……あの時全ての真実を兄上に話したわけではないのだ」 ソーが彼のほうに向きなおる。「私の出自について」 ロキが説明する。

「おお」 ソーが応える、おそろしくカジュアルに。「それは今から俺に話してくれるという意味か？」

ロキが頷き、そして手をソーに向けて差し出す。

ソーは眉を上げ「俺は――俺に手を握ってくれと？ それとも――？」

ロキはなぜこの兄をまだ殺さないでいるかと思いだそうとする。結局、兄の腕をぴしゃりとやるにとどめる。「違う、この阿呆。ただ――ただ見ていろ、いいか？」

ソーは笑い、だが従って、そしてソーがようやく沈黙すると、ロキは己が手を見つめる。

集中する。

ゆっくりと、肌から色が消え、かわりに輝くようなブルーがその袖口の下から滲み出てくる。ロキは目の隅から、ソーがまばたきして見直し、鋭く息を呑むのを見て、それからロキは渋々と、血のように赤い瞳で兄と視線を合わせた。

ソーは、あからさまに面食らって、小さく「おお」と漏らした。

ソーが考えているあいだ沈黙が続き、そしてロキは、おお神よ、この会話を持つことを憎んでいた。元の時系列で、このことをソーに告げたのは自分ではなかったことに気付いた。ソーの憎しみの叫びを聞くことがなかったと、霜の巨人のことをモンスターだと信じていた兄の、決して家族など――

「ブルーはお前によく似合うな」

……えー。

「それ――」ロキはどもり、「言うことはそれだけか？」 座り直して完全に兄に向き直る。「ソー、私は **霜の巨人** だ。それが **少しも** 気にならないとでもいうのか？」 

ソーは考え込み、ほんの一秒だけ。「ふむ。うむ、別に」 肩をすくめる。「気にするべきか？」

なんたる愚か者。

ロキは溜息をつき、向きを変えて空を見上げた。

（心の底で、彼は重しが取り除かれたような気分だった。  
そして思いめぐらす。これが――この男が――本当にかつて彼があんなにも憎んだ兄なのだろうか？）

一拍おいて、ソーはただフムと軽い音を立てた。会話が終わったことを察して、ムジョルニアを取り上げるとくるりくるりと回し始める。「で、」 と口を開き、「俺は酔っぱらっていていまは何もできんが、お前はなにか明日したいことはあるか？」

「……一緒に？」 ロキが聞く。

「ああ」

「なんでも？」

「おーう」

「ふむ」 ロキが答えて「私に考えがあるかもしれない」

「なんでも言ってくれ、弟よ」

「……テッセラクトのことを知っているか、兄上？」


	3. スペース＆タイム

テッセラクト探索行にあたって最も説得を要したのはオーディンだった。ソーは文字通りすぐさま乗ってきた――特にロキが、インフィニティストーンが哀れにも **無力な** ジェーン・フォスターを危険に陥れる可能性もあると指摘したからには――しかし父は躊躇っているようだった。

どうやらオーディンは神経を尖らせているようだ。少なくとも、ロキが感じ取ったのはそうだ。あの宝物庫での彼の激発をオーディンがどの程度憶えているのか、ロキには知るすべがない、そしてやっと今になって――落ち着きをとりもどした今、なんというミスを犯したのだろうとロキは気付く。

あの怒りに駆られた瞬間、本来知りえない事象を彼は知っているのだと漏らしてしまったのだ。

投獄されたという彼の告発をオーディンはどうするのだろう？ ヘラを知っているという事実は？

オーディンの目は、彼らの探索行を嘆願しているソーを素通りしてロキに注がれている。そのまなざしは冷たく計算高く、それが何を意味するのか知っていれば、とロキは願う。

「ロキ、我が息子よ」 オーディンが遂に口を開く――あからさまに発言途中の長子を無視して、「何故そなたは、この時がテッセラクトを持ち帰る最適な時期だと考える？ そしてわしがそもそもミッドガルドにあれを置いてきたのと同じ理由だとは？」

**それはですね、とロキは心中思う、もし私ができうる限りのインフィニティ・ストーンをアスガルドに集められるならば、某紫親指があれらを簡単に手に入れられなくなることを意味するからですよ** 。

「父上、ご存知でしょうか」 彼が口にしたのはこうだ。「ミッドガルドの人間たちはテッサラクトを使って兵器を製造し始めているのです。このまま野放しにしておけば、あの力は彼らの全文明の崩壊を招きかねません。そもキューブを地球に置いておいたのは、ミッドがルド人があのパワーを使いこなせるほど科学的に洗練されていなかったからではありませんか？ 我らが宝物庫に納めておけば誰も悪用はできますまい、そうは思われませんか？」

オーディンが再び沈黙する。玉座の肘掛けを指でトントンしながら、その目が二人の息子のあいだを行き来する。

思いがけないことに、オーディンがついに折れる。「……そなたらの言い分にも一理はあると認めよう、我が息子たちよ。ソー、そなたの弟はわしに彼方の銀河で、えー ――或る **暴君** が動き始めたと報じてくれた。今、テッセラクトを取り除くなら、そやつがかの力に手を伸ばす妨げになろう」 オーディンの凝視はまっすぐにロキの目に注がれている。「そなたらを信頼している、我が息子たちよ」

オーディンの、槍を強く握るその様は、そうではないと告げている。

ミッション第一日目、ビフロストは兄弟を地球上の計画通りの位置に降ろした。P.E.G.A.S.U.S. 研究所のど真ん中にドカンと。  
  
そう、ソーが好んで呼ぶことのこ『冒剣』、 **秒単位** で計画していたのだが、しかしロキはもうずっと以前からソーについて2つの事実を認めていた。

1\. 兄は巨象なみのステルス性を持っている。

2\. ソーの愛すべきパーソナリティは、そのあけすけな友好性ゆえにだいたい二人を生かしておくに充分だ。兄はかつてアベンジャーズを魅了したのだ――もう一度やれるに違いない。

そう、隠密裏なんて問題外。

ビフロストの光が薄れ、ソーとロキをおよそ十人ほどのエージェントの中に残した――いくつかの顔はロキのかつての『パーティ』で見覚えがある――みな武器を構え、バートンは彼の定位置の巣に、フューリーはテッセラクトの傍ら、そして、ロキが頼みにしていた通り、エリック・セルヴィク博士が指令センターにいる。

これは簡単すぎるな、と、大喜びでロキは思う。

「ソー！」 とその博士が懐かしい友の顔を見て声を上げる。「ここでなにをしているんだ？」

それに応えて、ソーの顔がパッと明るくなる。「エリック！ お前がここにいるとは知らなかったぞ？ ロキ、彼がここにいると知っていたか？」 ロキは首を振る――もちろん、嘘だが、必然的に――そしておまけとして肩竦めも付け加える。ソーが続ける。「なんという偶然ではないか？ 我らはテッサラクトについてここへ来た。アスガルドはこの遺物がいまにも邪悪な手の者に落ちるのではないかという懸念を抱いているのだ」

「邪悪な手の者だと？」 フューリーが遮る。ロキが覚えている通りの尊大さで――まぁ人間にしてはだが――その言葉にソーが長官に注目を移すのをロキは見ている。「脅しのつもりで言っているのでなければいいが？」  
ソーはあっさりと退け「ノー、ノー！ もちろん違う！ 弟と俺は和平の意ででやってきたのだ、だよな、ロキ？」

ロキはわざとらしく両手を降伏の態で掲げ、それをソーが大げさな仕草で示す。「ほら！ 平和的！ 我らはただ、お前たちの世界が脅威にさらされぬよう、テッセラクトをもっと安全な場所に移したいだけなのだ」

「そんなことはさせられんな」 フューリーが言い、ソーが口をはさむ前に黙れとばかりに手を上げる。「いいか、アスガルドの王子様のソーとロキ――そう、俺たちは君らの正体を知っている。ニュー・メキシコでのあんたたちの行動はさりげないとは言い難いものだったからな――テッセラクトは地球の資産だ。あんたがたと揉め事を起こす気はないが、それはあんたたちがどう出るかによって変わってくる」

ソーは眉を酷く顰め、ロキに見習って両手を掲げながら、躊躇いがちに前に進み出る。「お前たちの星にどんな脅威が迫っているのか、お前たちにはわかってないのだ」

「で、どうやらあんたは俺達が無防備だと考えてるらしいな。言っておくが、オーディンソン、地球は――」

思いがけず突然に、近くのモニターから激しいビープ音が響き始め、エリックが慌ててモニターへ駆け寄る。その目がスクリーンを見渡し、それから青ざめる。そして大きく見開いた目がフューリーの姿を探し求める。「長官、なにかがおかしい」

フューリーは躊躇い、二人のアスガルド人をちらりと振り返る。「油断するな」武器を構えたエージェントにそう言うとセルヴィクの元へ歩み寄る。「説明しろ」

エリックは彼が見ているものに悩まされているようだ。「この――これらの **測定値** 。こんなに強かったことは今までにない。私は――」

「私に見せてくれ」

部屋中の視線がロキに向けられる。

「弟よ？」

フューリーが腕組みをする。「なぜあんたに見せなきゃならん？」

**なぜならこんなことが起きるはずはないからだ** 、というのがロキの心中だ。ロキは今回の工程を分単位で計画していたのだが、彼の計算によればテッサラクトは五月まで異常な活動を見せるはずではなかった。それなのに、いまはまだ **三月** なのに。

実際、そもそもはなから異常を見せるはずはないのだ、この時系列では、なぜなら **事を起こす彼はそこにはいないのだから！**

テッサラクトから発せられるエネルギー波をロキは感じ取る、魔術に縁のないものには感じ取れないほどの微かさだが、その感覚は彼の胃を沈み込ませる。

ロキはもう待たない。

降伏の手を上げたまま、ロキはフューリーとセルヴィクの元へつかつかと歩み寄り、計測値を一目みた彼は最悪の事態を確認する。

ポータルが開き、侵略が始まる。

**自分** に率いられて始まったはずだった侵略が。

ロキは息を呑む。彼は目を上げてその目がソーの目と出会う。「この建物からいますぐ避難する必要がある」

「なんだと？」 フューリーが言いかけるが、セルヴィクがそれを遮る。

「ロキは正しい。テッサラクトは―― **不安定** になってきた」

フューリーは激怒しているようだ。「あんたの仕業か？」 ロキを指さしながら、そういう彼の声は皮肉が滴りそうだ。

そして、このたびは真実、ロキはこう言える「ノー。だからこそ **皆をここから避難させる必要があるのだ、今すぐに** 」

テッサラクトがまた新たなエネルギー波を発し、今回はみながそれを感じ取ったことをロキはわかっていた。

その瞬間、もう手遅れだと彼にはわかっていた。

次の反応波は、ロキが転倒しないよう机をつかまなければならないほど強い力を送り出し、テッセラクトからエネルギー・ビームが迸るのを、ポータルを作り出し、頭上に泡立つエネルギー場を作り出すのを彼はただ見ているしかなかった。

ソーは、爆発的な衝撃に顔を覆っていた姿勢から身を起こし、テッサラクトとポータルの間に立ちはだかるように歩み寄った。ソーが彼に投げた懸念の眼差しをロキは見逃さなかったが、しかしポータルから灰色の顔の、絢爛たる鎧に身を包んだ女が出現し、そのことに思いを巡らす暇はなかった。

そこに立つは、あり得ないことに、プロキシマ・ミッドナイト。

サノスの寵臣の姿にロキは顔から血の気が引くのを感じていた――彼がサノスの下で動いていた時に非常に馴染み深い姿だったこと――おお、そうとも――に加えて、彼女が **彼の死に一役買っていた** ことからでもある。

この中の誰もこの戦いのための準備ができていない。

プロキシマが部屋中を見渡す間、まるでロキの恐怖を感じ取ったかのように室内は死のような沈黙に包まれ、そしてプロキシマは槍をくるりと回すとソーを真っ向から見据えた。

「邪魔をするのはおよし、アスガルド人よ。この抗争はおまえたちの関知するところではない」

**待てよ** 、とロキは考える。

「だがそれは不可能だとおもうが……？」 ソーはひと呼吸置き、そしてあたかもこれが睨み合いではなく園遊会でもあるかのように聞く。「すまぬが、俺はお前の名前も知らぬのだが？」

だがロキは未だじっと目を凝らしている。

プロキシマはフムと、答える前にちょっと検討するように。「我が名はプロキシマ・ミッドナイト、サノスの特使、そちらが所有するインフィニティ・ストーンを要求する。さあ、私がお前を排除する前に退くがいい」

そしてロキの中でカチリと嵌る。 **あれはただの槍ではない** 、とようやく気付く。

だがソーは依然続けている。「だから、おまえはノーという言葉の意味が分からぬのか？」 ソーは向きを変え、”ちょっとこれ信じられる？”とでもいうような仕草のあとまた敵に向き直る。ムジョルニアを握る力を少し強めて。「いや、俺はどこへも行かぬぞ」

あの武器？ **アレは彼のセプターだ** 。

マインド・ストーンの器。

プロキシマは肩を竦める。「好きにするがいい」 そして床を蹴ってソーに向かっていった。

「 **彼女に触らせるんじゃない！** 」 室内が突然騒然と動き始めるなか、ロキは自分の叫ぶ声を聞いた。彼の周りにいたシールドのエージェントたちは、重要文書をかき集めながら慌てて避難を始めていた。フューリーがテッサラクトを掴んでブリーフケースに仕舞うのを見たロキは、ソーとプロキシマがぶつかっているのを背後にそちらへと助けに行った。

「ここを出るんだ」 フューリーへ近寄りロキは言った。「ソーと私は外であなたと会う。やってくるのは彼女だけではないぞ」

フューリーは彼に向かって頷く。「無事を祈る」 そう言うと、わずかに残ったエージェントたちを従えて建物から出て行った。

ロキは注意をソーに戻す。

そして最初の一瞥だけで、ソーの劣勢は明らかだ。

**プロキシマは胸にコツンとやるだけでいい** 、そうロキは思う。 **コツンで私たちは雷神とも戦わねばならなくなる** 。

ソーよりも先に、その一撃がくるのがロキには見える。

そしてその瞬間、エージェント・バートンが――なぜまだ退避していないのか、ロキには見当もつかない――ソーの前に立ちはだかり、そしてロキは目の前でプロキシマ・ミッドナイトがセプターを彼の胸に当てるのを、マインド・ストーンの力が流れ込んでホークアイの自我がその目から洗い流されるのを、なすすべもなく見ていた。

ソーは完全に寒心に堪えないという態だったが、しかしもはや止めることもできず、ロキは兄の元へ走り寄り抱きかかえ、瞬きの間に建物の外へテレポートした。

数マイル離れた場所に出現した二人は、その場に倒れ込んだ。遠くで爆発が起こっている。

ロキは地面に崩れ落ち、ソーは膝をついて、居場所が変わったことにまだ混乱している。その視線は左右し、脅威を探しているが、そこにはなにもない。ロキは両手を広げ、息を喘がせながら仰向けに横たわっていて、ソーはそんな彼を慄然と見つめるばかりだ。

「……なぜこんなことを？！ あの者を救えたかもしれないのに！」

ロキは首を振った。「すまない、兄上、だがもし兄上まで手に掛かってしまったら、我々は敗けていた」

「他の者の命を犠牲にしてか？！」

「いや、プロキシマは彼を殺しはしない。必要なものを得るための援助が必要だからな」 **私は確かにそうだった** 。

ソーは息を吐き、「……では我らはあのエージェントをまだ救えると？」

**兄上、仔犬かよ。**

ロキは目をくるりと回し、ソーが隣に腰を下ろすのに合わせて身を起こした。「ああ、ソー、我らは彼を救える」

その返答は、いまや己が足を見つめている兄を満足させたようだ。兄の額には切り傷があり、鎧にも亀裂がある、だがそれ以外はソーはなんとも無いようだ。彼は深い溜息をつく。「やれ、計画通りとはいかなかったな……」 ソーが軽い笑いを漏らす。「……これからどうする？」

ロキは視線を上げ、夜空を飛び回るヘリコプターを見上げる。

「……我らはアベンジャーズに加わる」

プロキシマはほぼ完璧にロキの地球乗っ取り戦略を追随していた。現時点でテッサラクトを手にしていないにもかかわらず、彼女はポータルを安定化させるために必要な資源の取得を開始した。ドイツ攻撃は元の時系列と同じように起こり、そしてロキはただ黙ってそれを見ていた。

もちろん、プロキシマの目の前で彼女のプランを完膚なきまでに叩き潰し、ヒーローを演じることもできたが、手の内を見せるにはまだ早すぎるのだ。

アベンジャーズの信頼を失うような、もっと悪いことに、 **ソーの** 信頼を失うようなことはできない。

しかしもっといろんなことができるのに何もしないでいるのはとても大変なことだ。彼がどれほど物事を変えようと、時系列はかつてと同じように進んでいくのを思い知らされるのは大変なことだ。唯一ロキが得られる気休めといえば、歴史において最も重要なことを彼が変えたという事実。シールドが未だテッサラクトを保持しているということだけだ。

それなしでは地球侵略は始まらないのだから。

そんなこんなで、ロキはいまシールド・ヘリキャリアーの広いテーブルについているのだった。部屋の中は最初の時系列とほぼ同じだろうとロキが推察する。キャプテンとブラック・ウィドウがテーブルに着いている、キャプテンは指をひねくりながら深い物思いに沈み、ナターシャは死んだように動かず、明らかにクリント・バートンのことを心配している、そして苛立ちに座っていられないのだろう、ソーは部屋内を行ったり来たりしていて、バナーは横の方に立ち、その場でそわそわしている。このひとたちのすぐそばに自分がいるとは、実に変な感じだとロキは思う

**この場** がなんであれ、このひとびとが自分を殺そうとする方がロキにはよほど慣れている。それで彼らしくもなく黙って会話が展開していくのを見守りながら、”いったいどうやってここに自分の居場所を見つけりゃいいのだ？”と思い巡らしていた。

ソーはいま、ロマノフに向かってしゃべっている——「アスガルドには多くの女性戦士がいる。我らがヴァルキリー軍団のことを聞き及んだことがあるか？ ない？ さて、レディ・ロマノフ、もしあなたがアスガルド人として生を受けていたならば、まずまちがいなく軍団の一員であったことだろう！ 事実、俺が少年のころ ――」だが彼女はさして身を入れて聞いているようには見えない。とはいえ、兄の囀りはなにもないよりもましだ。ロキにとっては、曲がった時空で立ち往生しているという現実以外のことにフォーカスできるのだから。

ロキはテーブルを指で爪弾き ――目が合った時にはロジャースに向かってウィンクする、もっともキャプテンはすぐにうつむいてしまう ――そして何の気なしにドアの方に顔を向ける。

入り口には男がいて、その姿にロキの身内が凍る。

その男はまるでなにもおかしなことはないといった態で入ってきて、ナターシャは彼を認知して挨拶に頷きさえした！ そしてそいつはロキは真向いの席に腰を下ろした。彼はロキが覚えているとおりの姿で、この傲慢な **下司野郎** 、念入りにマントの座りを直したあとやっと視線を上げた。

視線を上げたドクター・スティーヴン・ストレンジが最初に目にしたのは、彼の額に穴を開けんばかりに睨みつけているロキだった。

そして――それで？ この下司野郎ときたら **驚いた** 顔をしてみせたのだ。

**こいつが彼を知っているはずがないのだ、ましてやここに来るなんて！**

ストレンジは口を開いて――十中八九、目の前に座っている悪戯の神について何か言おう落として――しかし言うべき言葉を見つけられずにただ閉じた。

ロキは彼に向かって瞬き返す、 **イエス、お前と同じぐらい私も困惑している** 、と、そう考えながら。

そうしているうちに、バナーが話し始める、手近の椅子を指でトントンしながら。「ええと――うむ――いまわかってることは――なんていったっけ？」

「プロキシマ・ミッドナイト」 バナーが話し始めたた途端、兄の雰囲気が変わった １分前までは陽気だったのに今ではロキの兄は妙に思索的になっている。ソーが続ける。「ともかく、そう名乗りを上げた。俺はその名を耳にしたことがある、たしかに、だがどこで聞いたかは解らぬ」

「彼女の戦略はなにもわかってないのか？」 キャプテンがそう言い、ロキは答えようと口を開いた――もちろん彼女は彼がやったようにチタウリを使うのでは？――いつだ。

「彼女はチタウリと呼ばれる軍隊を持っている」 ストレンジが言い、ロキを愕然とさせる。真っ直ぐにロキの目を見つめながら言う。「それは宇宙世界ではあまり知られてはいないが――信じてくれ、わたしは調べたんだ――そして、究極的には、プロキシマはテッサラクトを使ってポータルを開き、地球の半分の人口を消し去るのが狙いだ」

キャプテンはこのニュースを重く受け止め、会話は進んでいく、が、ロキはただ唖然としていた。 **ストレンジはサノスの最終目的を一語一句違わず引用した** 、そうロキは考えている。 **私を殺すまで公に知られていなかった計画を** 。

ストレンジは味方でも敵でもあり得る、そしてロキは、どちらか判明するまで待つつもりはない。

「失礼だが」 彼は会話を遮り、「少し聞いてもいいかな、ドクター・ストレンジ、だったか？ 正確にどうやってその情報とやらを手に入れたのだ？」

ストレンジはロキを堅苦しく見返す。「私には情報源がある」

「というと……？」

「ロキ、そんなことは今は重要ではない」 弟の肩に手を置きながらソーが言う。「最も重要なことは我らがいまや彼女の目標を知っているということだ」

**オーマイゴッド、ソー、ストレンジの情報源がどれほど重要か、あんたは文字通りなにもわかっていないのだ！** とロキは心中歯噛みする。

あり得るだろうか……？

「彼女にとって今一番の重要案件はポータルを設置すること、そうだろう？」 バナーが割って入る。眼鏡をいじりまわしながら言う。「イリディウムはそのために必要なのか？」

そしてロキは彼の機会を見出した。このゲームはあんた1人のプレイじゃないんだぞ、 **ストレンジ** 。「それは安定化のための物質だ」 ロキが言う、「つまり彼女が次に構築するポータルが、P.E.G.A.U.S. 研究所で起こったように自己崩壊してしまわぬようにだ。エージェント・バートンなら他の原材料を非常に簡単に手に入れられることだろう。 ドイツでの彼の行動がその能力を反映しているとすれば、どうやら彼は非常に—— えー、言ってみれば ―― **説得力** があるようだ。」

ロマノフが、ピシリと背を伸ばして身を起こした。彼女はロキの誘導に引っかかるところだ――ありがたいことに。彼女が彼をにらみつけ、口を開こうとしたとき――ストレンジがまたしても飛びこんでくるまでは。「ロキ、といったかな？」 ストレンジの猫なで声「イリディウムが何をするか **キミ** はどうして知っているのかな？ キミが熱核天体物理学の専門家だとはとても思えないのだが？」

**おおおおおお** ロキはこの男を締上げてやりたくなる。

ロキは鼻を鳴らす。「ストレンジ、私は **ゴッド** だ。キミが科学と呼ぶものは、わたしにとっては幼稚園だ」

「ハ！ 上手いぞ、弟よ！」 ソーが加わり、兄弟は完璧なシンクロでハイファイブを決める。

だが、「キミたち――」 ブルースは眼鏡を持った手でストレンジとロキの間を指し示す。「――知り合いなの？ なんだかお互い知り合いみたいだけど」

「部屋を用意しようか、ん？」 新たな声がそう言い、トニー・スターク ―― アイアンマン ―― がフィル・コールソンを従えて颯爽と部屋に入ってきた。トニーはポケットに手を入れて、通りすがりにソーの二の腕を叩き、続ける。「イリディウムはポータルを安定化させる、つまりプロキシマが望むだけ大きく、そしてずっと開き続けるってわけだ。それから――」トニーはフューリー専用のスクリーンのところで立ち止まり、手で片目を覆う。「――おい、ヒル、フューリーはいったいどうやってこれを見てるんだ？」

「向きを変えるのよ」

トニーは顔をしかめる。「疲れそうだな」

「話題が逸れてるぞ」 スティーブが言い、「もちろん、ポータルを作り上げるための材料をすべて集めたところで、プロキシマはパワーソースが必要なんだろう？ キューブはそのために要るんだろ？」 

「その通りだ」 ストレンジが述べる、「確かに」とロキが言うのと同時に。

二人はテーブルをはさんで睨みあう。  
  
もういい加減に我慢の限界だ。

ロキは立ち上がる。「無礼は承知の上だが、しかしストレンジと私はすこしプライベートで話をさせてもらうが？」 そう言いながら、彼は椅子を軋らせて後ろに押しやり、ドアに向かって歩きはじめる。

これ以上このバレエの役を振られるのはまっぴらだ。必要なのは答えだ。

「たったいま？」とロジャースが聞く。「ロキ、待てないのかい？」

「いやキャプテン、いいんだ」と、ストレンジが答えているのがロキに聞こえる。彼はもうほとんど廊下に出ていて、ただの一度も振り返ろうとはしない。ストレンジが来るのは分かっている。

なんといっても、「私のほうも彼に質問があるのでね」と、ストレンジが言う。

それはまさしくロキが期待していたことである。


	4. 償い

ロキは空いた部屋を見つけて、壁にもたれてストレンジを待った。

心中、彼は煮えたぎる思いで、憤然と事の成り行きを理解しようとしている。

この非常時になぜこんなヒネリ玉が現れるのだ。

ストレンジが入ってくるまでそんなに長くはかからず、彼が入ってくるとロキはすぐさま扉をロックして件の人物に詰め寄る。さあ答えてもらおうじゃないか。

「いったいここで何をしているんだ、ストレンジ？」即座に武器を引けるよう、背中で指をピクつかせながら、ロキが問う。

ロキに向き直ったストレンジは、充分な距離を取って立っていて、その背後でマントがなびいている。  
  
ロキはそのマントを憶えている。

そいつはストレンジ自身よりも邪悪かもしれない。

だがドクターはさして恐れをなしているふうではない。「 **私が** ここで何をしているかだって？」と、ストレンジが繰り返す。「それは私が君に聞きたいことだ」

「私は **兄と** ここへきているのだ、もちろん」と、ロキが甘ったるく言う。「どうした、私に何か問題でもあるというのか？」

さらに重要なことに、そもそもなぜストレンジはロキの存在を気に掛けなきゃならんのだ？

知ってるはずがないのだ。

ストレンジの姿勢が変わり、マジックがその指先に溜まり始める。マジカルエネルギーで空気がシュウシュウする。「君が誰のために働いているかが問題だ」と、ストレンジが言う。

なにっ？

それから、ロキにとって腑に落ちる。

ストレンジの首から下がっているメダリオンは、 **馴染み深い** 感じがする。そしてロキは――最初にチラッと見た時は確信がなかったが、それから少しばかりきっちり集中し、そして突然感じたのだ、押し寄せるエネルギーを、そのエネルギーをかつて感じたのは――

**もおぉぉぉちろん** 。

「あんたはインフィニティ・ストーンを持っている、そうだな？」と、ロキは思い当る。「そしてそれはタイム・ストーンだ。 **あんたが我らをここへ連れ戻したんだ** 」

ストレンジが一歩下がる。「どうやってそれを――？」

だがロキはたったいま始めたばかりだ。「おお、そんなにむつかしいことじゃない。実際、もっと早くそう考えなかったという事実を恥じているぐらいだ。あんたは――あんたはサノスと戦った、そして敗れた。それであんたは時を巻き戻し、私たちが今ここにいるというわけだ。だが、」と、ロキはさっと前に出てストレンジの喉にナイフをあてがう。「私がよく分からないことが一つある。 **教えてくれ、私はいったいここで何をしているんだ、ストレンジ？** 」

彼は二度と誰かの駒になるつもりはない。

ストレンジは、そりゃもう明らかに、びっくり仰天していた。それでいて、この全ての情報を処理しつつ口火を切ろうと、ロキを真っ正面から見据える。最終的に、事態を呑み込んだその表情が変わり、ストレンジは **縮み上がっている** ように見えた。

「それは…… **失敗** だった」と、ストレンジが渋々と認める。「だが、これ以上君になぜ話さなきゃならん？ そうすれば君が私の秘密のすべてを抱えてプロキシマの元へ飛んでいけるからか？」

ロキはぐいと首を後ろに引いた。そんなことを耳にするとは予想もしていなかった。

「なぜ私が **プロキシマ** に話さなきゃならん？」嘘偽りなく、極めて困惑しつつ、彼は聞いた。「なんだ、私にとって一度死ぬだけでは充分じゃないとでも？ **おおプロキシマよ、どうかこの身を引き渡させてくれ、そうすればお前のボスがもう一度私を絞め殺せるからな** というわけか？」

と、そんなかんじで、ストレンジは黙らされた。

「……サノスのために働いているんじゃないのか？」

**なにいぃぃ** 。

「違う！」

「だが元々ニューヨークの戦いを率いたのは君じゃないか？！」

……

**ああ** 。

ロキはフンッと息を吐いてナイフを下ろすと、指のあいだでくるくる回しながらストレンジから離れた。

バカな人間どもめ。

「あんたの……インフィニティ・ストーンがわたしをここへ連れ戻したとき、」と、ロキは説明を始めた。背後で、ストレンジが眼の隅でロキを見ながら痛めつけられた喉をマッサージしている。「ちょうどサノスが私を絞め殺していた時だった。それで、自分が過去に戻ったことを発見した時の私の主な特権は？」ロキは両腕を広げる。「同じことがまた起こるのを阻止することだ、明らかに。もし私がインフィニティ・ストーンをサノスの手から遠ざけておければ、奴はパワーを失う、そしてあの暴君を **討ち滅ぼす** のに、我が兄とチームを組む以上に良い方法などない」

「では……私たちは同じ側なのか？」

堅苦しく、ロキは頷く。「今のところは」

というわけで、ストレンジが折れる。彼は傍らの神様を時折チラ見しつつ、髪をかきあげながら歩き回り始めた。さして促されもしないのに、ストレンジがブツブツ言いだす。「……あの――我らの――オリジナルの時系列では、私が――私たちが奴と戦う以前にサノスはもう四つのインフィニティ・ストーンを手に入れていた。だが――その時点では――もう遅すぎたのだ。戦いが **そりゃもう明らかに** 敗けに傾いたとき、私は――つまり―― **パニック** になった」

ストレンジは首を振り、ロキと目を合わせようとしない。「アガモットの眼で戻れるところまで巻き戻したが、制御不能に陥り、そして目が覚めたのが――ま、ここというわけだ」ストレンジが深く息を吸い込んだ。「他の誰かを一緒に連れて戻ったとは思いもしなかった、まして **君** とはね。もし君がここにいるなら、もしや――？」

「いいや」と、ロキはその考えを完全に否定した。「もしサノスが我らと同じ知識を持っているなら、すでに多くのことが変わっているはずだ。私たちは安全だ」

「だが、もしそうなら、どうして――」と、ストレンジが周りを仕草で示す。「こんなことが起こっているんだ？」手を伸ばしてこめかみを擦り、歩みを早める。「もしかして――いや、それではダメだろう……あるいは……？ いやそうに違いない。そうだ、そうでしかありえない。この時系列は――」ストレンジが視線を上げる。「――我々がここにいるのを感知している。本来の系列構造を可能な限り維持しようとしているんだ」

ロキはストレンジの手が震えるのを、目の前の男が結論を出すのを見ていた。「私たちが物事を変えれば……時系列がとにかく修正しようとし続ける」

ストレンジがそう言っている時に、船内を震わせる地響きのような爆発が起こり、ロキはバランスを失って壁に投げ出されてしまう。

ヘリキャリアーのサイレンが唸り始め、廊下に叫び声が満ちる。

**これは** ――と、ロキは思う―― **これもまた時系列が修正しようとしているのか？**

ストレンジとロキは一瞥を交わすと、すぐさま行動に移る。二人ともこの爆発が何を意味するかを十分に承知していた。

バートンは、ヘリキャリアーが盗まれたイリジウムの件を調査するためにシュツットガルトに停泊していた時に潜入したに違いない。それが、大混乱の中ストレンジを引き連れて廊下を走りながらロキが断定したことだった。ストレンジが最初に遭遇した面倒に足を止めようとした時、ロキはかまわずにまっすぐ自分のかつての牢、神を抑えこむために設計された封じ込め監房に向かって進んでいった。

過去の失敗を救うにはもう遅すぎるのではないかと、彼は怖れている。

ストレンジは彼のリードに従う――ストレンジはイベントの基本的な概要は知っているかもしれないが、しかし **ここ** に立ち会ってはいなかった――それに、おお神々よ、ヘリキャリアーに乗り込んで以来、ロキはフィル・コールソン捜査官のことを死人が歩いているぐらいにしか思っていなかった。過去の時系列で彼を殺したという罪悪感を隠すためだけだったにしろ、彼は近寄らないようにしていた。

封じ込め部屋に到着し、血まみれの槍を手にフィル・コールソンの遺体の傍らに立っているプロキシマ・ミッドナイトを見たロキは、サノスを改めて憎むと決心した。

さらに悪いことには、二人の男が入ってくるのを聞いたプロキシマが振り返り、左手にしっかりとテッセラクトを握っていることが明らかになったことだ。

ロキはそこに立ったまま、自分のプランが崩れていくのを見ていた。

プロキシマはただ **ニヤッ** とする。「目の前にいるこのモータルのように死にに来たのか？」と、バカにする。「抵抗しなければ、素早く殺してやると約束しよう」

ストレンジがバトル・スタンスをとる。「テッセラクトを渡せ」

「おお、英雄として死にたいのか？」さもおかしそうに、プロキシマが笑う。「なんたる **無駄** 」

そしてそれから――このシーンが不気味なまでに似ていることにロキは気付く――コールソンが口を開く。「お前は敗ける」

プロキシマが足を止める。死にかけている男につきあってやる気になったのか、掲げていた武器を下ろす。「私が？」と、彼女が言う。「お前たちのチームは分断され、この空飛ぶ要塞も墜落する……敗北のようには見えないが」

コールソンが微笑む。「お前には信念がない」そして膝の上のメガトン武器をプロキシマの顔めがけて発射し、プロキシマは部屋の向こうまで吹っ飛んで壁を突き抜けて消えた。

サノスの寵臣はそんな感じで倒れた。

「……こんなふうになるのか」

その言葉に、ストレンジが慌てて行動を起こす。コールソンの傍にすぐ駆けつけ、非常に慎重に傷を確認し、そしてロキはただためらいがちに後に続くだけだ。ストレンジが手当てをしているあいだ、二人を護衛して傍に立ち、見守る。ストレンジの手はいまもピクついているが、集中力がその動きに精密さをもたらしている。

眉を寄せながら、ストレンジが言う、「いまのところ応急処置はできると思う――だが救急隊が到着するまで彼のそばを離れるわけにはいかない」そしてロキを見上げる。「他の人たちを助けに行ってくれ」

ロキはプロキシマが落ちたところをちらりと見渡す。

彼女はすでに消えている。

そして彼の目は再びコールソンの上に落ち着く。ストレンジがやっていることが彼を安定させているようだが、安心させるようなコールソンの笑顔はロキの罪悪感を和らげる役には立たない。

ここですることが何もないのを見て取り、ロキは急いで兄を探しに行った。

最初、ロキはどこでソーを見つけたらいいかよく分からなかった――前回はロキが文字通りヘリキャリアーから放り出したことを鑑みるに――それで子供時代のセオリーに従うことにした。ソーは通常、破壊や叫び声の先端にいる。

その方法は確かに効果があったが、しかしその結果を気に入ってるかどうかロキには心もとない。

角を曲がると、その兄はハルクの重量の下でもがきながら、ロキの姿を目に止めて「ロキ！」と顔を輝かせたが、これをハルクは喜ばず、無防備な兄をわし掴んで広いデッキの向こう側まで放ってしまう。

乗船している者たちの中で、事もあろうにソーは **ファッキンハルク** と戦っているとは。

そして今じゃおもちゃが手元になくなったハルクが、ロキの純粋な恐怖を感じ取ったとでもいうように、くるっと振り向いてロキに対面する。

対面された神様は息を呑む。

「あー……」ロキはおずおずと手を振る。「やあ、よいところで出会ったな、我が……緑の大きなお友達よ？」

ハルクが彼に向かってくる。

ロキは友達を作るのが得意だったためしがない。

だがその時、ちょうどロキが袖の中から剣を引き出したその時、角を曲がってすっ飛んできたムジョルニアがハルクの顎に命中した。緑の大男が横倒しに倒れ、そこへソーがまるで軽い散歩から戻ってきましたとばかりに、軽快なジョギングでロキのそばへやってきた。

ロキは腕組みをする。「いいタイミングだ」

「ありがとう！」と、ソーが応える。「だがなにをどうやっても、彼をバナーに戻すことができんのだ！」そう言いながら近づいてくる。ハルクは恐るべきスピードですでに立ち上がっている。

だがロキは感心していない。「それであんたは一歩立ち止まって、さんざん殴ったところで怒らせるだけかもしれないとは考えなかったのか？」

ソーがフンっと息を吐く。「襲ってきたのは向こうの方だ！」と、兄が言う。「どうすればいいのだ？」

ロキは腕を組んで考える。

フム、どうするべきだろうな？ ハルクに対処するとき、暴力は滅多に功を奏さないとロキは気が付いていた。アスガルド壊滅の後、この緑の怪物を彼はよく知るようになったのである。乱交船の中で四六時中顔を突き合わせて過ごしているとそういうことになるのだ。

ロキの知識によれば、元の時系列でハルクはシンプルなものを好んでいた。アルコール、人々を叩きのめすこと、ヴァルキリー、それからかわいいもの、とざっとこんなかんじだ。

…… **ああ** 。

「私にアイディアがある」と、ロキは言い、剣を収めて、再び突進する気満々のハルクに向かって真っすぐ歩いていく。

「弟よ？」どんどんハルクに近付いていくロキに、ソーは明らかに躊躇するような声で問いかける。

「私を信じろ」自らの怯えを呑み込んで、ロキが答える。

ロキはその皮肉に気付く。

それから先は集中しなければならず、ロキは口の中で呪文を唱え始めた。ハルクの方はといえば、どうやら彼が見るところのチンプンカンプンがお気に召さないらしく、ドスドスとロキに向かってきて、拳を振り上げ、振りまわそうと――

――したときに突然、 **いたるところ** 仔犬だらけになり。

ハルクはその場で硬直する。

まるでなにを見ているのか理解できないかのように、ただもうめまぐるしく辺りを見回している。

それから世界最大のにっこり笑顔を浮かべる。

 **「イッヌ！」** と、ハルクが叫ぶ。 **「ハルク、イッヌ好き！」** この怒号に続いて、ハルクはドスンと胡坐をかいて座り込み、マジックで作り出された仔犬の群れが囲み放題にするにまかせた。

デッキ全体が動きを止め、コーギーに頬を舐められたハルクがあろうことか **くすくす笑う** のにあまりに戸惑ってじっと見つめるしかない。

完全に度肝を抜かれたソーは、ロキが経っているところへやって来て聞く、「……これがうまくいくってどうしてわかったんだ？」

実はかなりドヤッなロキは、ただ肩をすくめる。

**宇宙船で、ハルクがエンジンルームを破壊するのを止めるためにこれをやらなきゃならなかったんだ** 、というのは妥当な答えではない。

だから言ったのは、「子供の頃、あんたには効いたからな」

ソーが口をむんっとする。「理屈は通る」

混乱が落ち着くと、再結集したアベンジャーズはヘリキャリアーが崩落寸前まで追い込まれた一連の出来事を検証していく。

事はこんなふうだったようだ。シュツットガルトで船に忍び込んだバートンが、騒動を引き起こすためにタービンを爆発させた。アベンジャーズ全員がテッセラクトを調べていた部屋から出て――そして侃々諤々なことに、とロキなら付け加えるところだ――キューブのガード役にブルースを残していったのだ。あにはからんや、バートンの目指すところはテッセラクトの起動であった。それでバートンはブルースと対決して動けなくし、プロキシマと数人の子分が乗船するに足るだけテッセラクトを起動した。プロキシマとバートンはそれから脱出するためにフライトデッキへ向かったが、ナターシャがバートンの前に立ちはだかり、彼をマインド・ストーンのコントロールから解き放ったのだ。

残りの出来事はロキの目の前で起こった通りだ。コールソン、プロキシマの逃亡、そして怒れるハルク。

さて今またチーム全員がカンファレンステーブルの周りに座っているのだが、前と違って全員がどうも――

――ショックを受けてるようだ。

ロキの隣に座っているストレンジは血だらけ―― **コールソンの** 血だ――ちゃんとした救護隊が到着するまでどうにかエージェントを安定させていたのだ。キャプテンとトニーは、プロペラを修理していたため煤に覆われている。それは船そのものがまだ浮かんでいる唯一の理由だ。バートンの世話をしているナターシャの姿はない。ロキのもう一方の隣に座っているソーは指遊びをしている。ナーバスな子供の頃の習慣だ。バナーは、先ほどの発作に打ちのめされてもう **ぼろぼろ** だ。そしてフューリーは？

フューリーは **フル激怒** だ。

「あの女はどこへ向かってる、バナー？」と聞く――いや、 **命じる** ――フューリーはグループの方を向こうともしない。

バナーは目元を引きつらせながら飛び上がる。眼鏡をいじりながら、鼻の上に押し上げる。「ええと――そうだな――もし追跡できるとすれば――つまりキューブのことだけど――やれるはずなんだけど――」

「じゃやれ！ 余分な時間はないんだぞ、プロキシマがいつポータルを開くか分からんときにはな」

ブルースが肝をつぶしたような音を立てて席を立ち、慌ててメイン・コントロールパネルの方へ行くと、おどおどした手つきで数字を打ち込み始めた。トニーが、明らかに長官と、急速に親しくなりつつある友人との間に身を置くため、席を立ってバナーに加わり、傍らでデータを窺っている。

間違いなくすでに答えを知っていると思いつつ、ストレンジとロキは互いに視線を交わす。それでも、そう言うわけにもいかず、二人はただ黙ってバナーが明らかにするのを待つ。

「プロキシマは――カナダへ向かってる、もっとはっきりいうとニューファンドランドのセント・ジョンにね」

ロキは眉をひそめる。

ストレンジが眉をひそめる。

「なんつーか、そりゃちょっとダサいな、」と、ロキの考えをそのまま反映して、トニーが言う。冗談ぽく続けながら何かを食べている――ブルーベリー？――とロキは気付く。「つまりさ、なんでカナダなんだ？ 他にもっと **クールな** 場所があるだろう？ ニューヨークとかさ？」

ストレンジがロキに向かって眉を上げてみせる。

ロキはくるりと目を回し返す。

**あぁ、少なくとも私にはスタイルがあった** 、と彼は思う。

だがキャプテンがもう返事をしている。「実際、プロキシマにはいい選択だと思うな――戦略的にってことだけど。そこは島だ、アクセスを制限して安全な基地にすることができる。周辺には小さな市があるだけだから、軍事衝突への備えなどはほぼないだろう。総合的にみて――」

「――ポータルを開くに良い場所だ」と、ソーが引き取って言う。それから長官に向かって話しだす。「我らはすぐに行動しなければならん、長を司るものよ、さもなくば命が失われる」

フューリーは片手で顔をなでおろすとやっと向き直った。「委員会は――俺たちがこれほどの急な話で国際水域に干渉することを気に入らないだろう」言葉を止め、考え、それから決断を肯定する。「全員、クインジェットで行け。もしヘリキャリアーで現れれば米軍の干渉のように見えるだろう。一部の世界からは宣戦布告と見做されかねん。だが、」と、指を上げ、「もし君たちがめざましい者たちの一団として行けば？

「もし俺に時間があれば――ま、スタークは知ってるが――だがもし時間があればだ、かつてあるアイデアがあったと話すとこだが」フューリーが目の前に広がるグループを見渡す。「今はその必要を感じん。だから、行け。世界が君たちを止めようとする前に世界を救いに行くんだ」

アベンジャーズ・アッセンブル。

バートンがジェットを町の郊外、市街地とバナーが追跡したキューブの在りかの間に着陸させた。スタークはセントジョンの街を来たるべき攻撃に備えるために先行しており、そしてジェットが着陸してアベンジャーズが地上に出ていくなか、トニーがスピードを上げて視界から消えていくのをロキは見ていた。

バナーは遥かにしっかりした足取りでジェットから降りてきて、地平線に目を凝らして、遠く離れた丘に建つ信号塔を指さした。「あそこだ、」と、ブルースが言う。「プロキシマがポータルを開くのはあそこだ」ブルースがキャプテンの方に視線をよこす。「キャプテン？」

スティーブがロケーションを確認して頷く。「僕らがポータルを閉じられるまで、封じ込めを優先するべきだ。僕らが持ってる情報が正しければ、軍隊がやってくる。だから街へ入ったら、バートン ――ビルに行け、はぐれ兵を排除し、奴らのパターンを知らせてくれ、スターク、君が境界線防衛になる。街に何も入れるな。ハルク ――その、スマッシュかな？ ソー、もしポータルが開いたらできるだけ奴らの動きを遅くしてくれ。ロマノフと僕は――」

「そのことだが、キャプテン？」ロキが割って入る。彼には彼なりの計画がある。キャプテンに邪魔させない計画が。

プロキシマがこれを個人的なものにした。

ま、これまでにもまして、だ。

「ブラック・ウィドウを連れて行ってもいいか？」と、ロキはたずねる。「私のマジックの知識があればポータルを閉じられる。だがプロキシマを倒すにはロマノフのバックアップがよい」

そう言いながらロキはストレンジを見る――何らかの反対意見を探して――だが魔術師は同意して頷いた。「私もロキと一緒に行きたい。私の才能は、テッセラクトをポータルから取り除いたあとの封じ込めに最適だ」

ありがたいことに、ロジャーズは呑み込みが早い。「よしわかった、君たち三人はポータルへ向かってくれ。地上は僕がカバーするから――」

そして爆発音が響き、目前の空にポータルが大きく開く。

「――その、えー、」スティーブが言い淀む。「あれは――威圧感なんかまるでないよな」

トニーがアイアンマンスーツの中で笑った。彼がスティーブの背中をバンと叩き、スーツの中から声を反響させながら言った。「ベルトを締めろよ、キャプテン。宇宙ナチと戦わなきゃだぞ」

チタウリが空を埋め尽くし始め、アベンジャーズは散開した。

ほとんどのチタウリは丘を駆け上がるロキ、ストレンジ、ナターシャを無視し、侵略を開始すべく真っ直ぐ街へ向かって行った。皮肉たっぷりにナターシャが言う、「もう、失礼ね。私たちちょっかい出すだけの価値もないっていうのかしら」

「まことに野蛮だ」と、ロキが同意する。

「宇宙じゃ礼儀を学ばないのか？」と、ストレンジが皮肉る。

「少なくとも乗せてくれたっていいのにねえ」

そしてロキは思い出した。「もしくは、そうだな」と、さっと空を見上げながら言う。元の時系列で飛び回っていたロマノフは素晴らしく大胆不敵で格好よかった。「一つ掴まえてみないか？」

その言葉に、ストレンジは **怖気** を振るったようで、そして言う、「ロキ、 **ダメだ** 」一方、ナターシャはニヤリとする。

「もしこれをやってのけたら一杯おごってもらうわよ」

「だめだ、とんでもない、私は自分で飛んでいく、君たち二人ともアタマがおかしい」

ロキは走り止め、膝をつき、手で足場を形作る。「乗せてもらうことになると思うがね」

ナターシャが構えるあいだ、ストレンジは呻き、スペルを掛ける。彼女が走り出したとき、ストレンジはすでに空に浮いていて、ロキはタイミングが合うまで待って、ちょうどロマノフのブーツが組んだ手に乗った時、血脈にマジックを召喚し、チタウリのチャリオットの列の中へナターシャを高々と放り上げる。

ナターシャがバーンと掴まえて身を乗り上げ、それ以上は立っているところからロキには見えないが、すぐに一人のチタウリ兵士がチャリオットから放り出され、急速に進路を変えてきた。すぐにロキの方へ向かってきて、運転席の後ろに跪いているナターシャが手を差しだしてきた。ロキはニヤッとして、横を飛んでいくその手を取り、ひらりと飛び乗ると、ストレンジの前を通り過ぎながら彼に向けて中指を立てる。

パーティを始める時間だ。

ナターシャがチャリオットを操縦するなか、ロキは武器を構える。チタウリが近付いてくるたびにロキは蹴ったり刺したり切り裂いたりし、チャリオットの上に落ちてきたはぐれチタウリをかわし、さよならの投げキスと共に蹴り落としたときほど **生きている** と感じたことはいままでなかった。

ストレンジはロキたちの後ろにつき、はぐれチタウリを鞭と閃光で排除しており、おお、神々よ、邪魔者を皆殺しにしていく三人の、なんと素晴らしいチームだろう。

この三人ならいつだってウォーリアーズ・スリーの鼻をあかすだろう。

プロキシマの基地を急襲するまでそう時間はかからない。建物は壮大なものではなく、せいぜいがランドマークとして設計された塔に過ぎず、宮殿でもなければ要塞でさえない。それでもプロキシマはメッセージを明確に伝えている。ポールから引きちぎられた旗から、 **この土地はもはやお前たちの物ではない** とはっきり読み取れる。

プロキシマはセプターを手に、まるでこの瞬間を生涯ずっと待っていたとでもいうように、塔のてっぺんに立っている。

そしてロキたちに向けてまっすぐセプターのビームを放っている。

方向転換する前にロキはナターシャのパニックになった息を聞く、チャリオットはプロキシマのちょうど足元に墜落する。ロキは横ざまに転げ落ちてうつ伏せにくずれおち、一瞬息ができなくなる、そしてプロキシマが二回目の狙いを付けた時にロマノフのくぐもった叫びを聞く。

ストレンジがジャストのタイミングで現れ、鞭でプロキシマの手首を掴むと彼女を横へ投げ飛ばした。これでロキとナターシャが立ち上がる時間を稼いだが、すぐにアクションに戻り、プロキシマが杖をくるりと回転させて彼らに狙いを定める。

戦いが繰り広げられる。

ロキが優勢になると、プロキシマが簡単に奪い返す。彼が失敗するところにはバックアップするナターシャがいる、だがこれは充分ではない、ストレンジは横から攻撃を浴びせている。

彼らの先見の明、そしてナターシャのスキルで、彼らはなんとかプロキシマをコーナーに追い詰めた、だが最後には、奇妙な皮肉がプロキシマを倒した。

ロキは魔術を織りなしながら突き進み、プロキシマにどんどん近付き、彼女の喉に一閃をくらわす、だがプロキシマは彼を驚かせて彼の腕の下をかじり、彼の僅かなためらいを使ってナターシャに狙いを定め、彼女の心臓めがけて発射する。

そしてロキは――彼は遠すぎて止められない――だがストレンジはそうではなく、目を大きく見開いて本能のままに跳躍し、一撃はストレンジの肩を真っ直ぐに直撃する。

プロキシマは邪悪にニヤリとし、彼女自身を主導権を取ったと考え、そしてもう一度、必殺の一撃に狙いを定め――

――その時ストレンジのマントが彼の肩から飛んできて、主人を傷つけたことの贖罪にそれ自身をプロキシマの回りにきつく巻き付けた。  
  
よりによって、ストレンジの **マントが** プロキシマの不意を突いた。

ロキはその機会を無駄にしない。

素早い動きで、彼は前に跳躍するとプロキシマの手からセプターをもぎりとり、ナターシャに向かって放る。「 **行け！** 」と、彼が叫ぶ。「このセプターはポータルを閉じるに充分なだけのパワーがあるはずだ。 **今すぐやるんだ！** 」

ロマノフは、セプターを易々と掴んで、頷くために止まりもせず、その代わりにポータルに向かって駆けだす。

プロキシマがストレンジのマントから彼女自身を引き裂いて自由にし、ひどく喘ぎながら叫んだときには、ナターシャはすでに消えていた。「だめだ！ この私がお前たちなどに――」

ロキは彼女に言い終わらせる時間をまったく与えない。彼は用意ができている、彼の手がさっと伸びて彼女の喉を掴み、もう片方の手で短剣を引き抜き、そしてロキは掴んだ喉をきつく締めあげた。

「 **チェックメイト** 」と、彼が言い、そして――他のアベンジャーなら情けを掛けたであろうその瞬間、平和的な解決に向けて戦いを続けることを許しただろうが――ロキはプロキシマの胸を刺し貫く。

**もうたくさん** 、と彼は思う。

ストレンジは手で肩を掴み、ロキが血まみれの手でプロキシマを地面に放るあいだ、完全にショックを受けて、ただ座って見ている。

そしてロキはあえてストレンジと目を合わせ、単にこう言うのみ、「サノスは我らに何の情けも見せなかった。彼らもまた情けには値しない」

ロキは息を喘がせながらプロキシマの遺体の傍らに立つなか、ポータルが彼らの背後で閉じ、そしてチタウリは蠅のように落ちた。

ストレンジとロキは、マインドとスペース・ストーンの両方を地球でキープすることに最終的に合意した。これはソーを ――よりによってだ――混乱させた、なぜなら「 **我らはそもそもテッセラクトをアスガルドへ持ち帰るために到来したのではなかったか？** 」

それがロキの元々のプランだった、そうだ、だがストレンジを発見して以来、かれはいくつかの調整をしなければならなかった。

戦いが終わり、そしてシャワルマのあとで――地球の食べ物はすこぶる奇妙で、そしてロキが付け加えるならば、かなりスパイシーだ――二人の魔術の使い手は、いくつかの残る問題を落ち着かせるためにちらっとニューヨーク・サンクタムにテレポートして戻る。

ロキが中へ入るやいなや、最後に彼が見たときよりずっと建物がにぎわっていることに彼は気付く。廊下は活気に溢れ、多くの人々がわざわざストレンジに挨拶するために出てきて、ロキは彼らの周りのすべての魔法を感じることができる。

それはアスガルドのマジックとは違う感じがするが、それでもなお不思議と馴染み深い。

最終的に、ストレンジが居心地の良い書斎をロキに示す、壁は本に覆われているばかりでなく、一方の壁はすっかり新しい切り抜きやファイル、記号列が張り付けてある。

ぞんざいに描かれたサノスの絵が真ん中に貼ってある。

彼らは座り、彼らは話し合う。会話のメイン題目はインフィニティ・ストーンを何処にキープするかだ。

**全て地球に集めよう** 、とストレンジが最終的に示唆する。 **今でさえ、それはサノスが元々より少ない石を持って地球に到着することを意味する** 。

そしてロキは惑星直列のことに考えを戻す――エーテルがいかにすぐにも姿を現すか――そして同意する。

いずれにしてもインフィニティ・ストーンは地球に引きつけられるようだし。おそらくそれには理由があるのだろう。

アスガルドはまだ滅びないかもしれない、とにかく。

1週間ほど後、アベンジャーズは別れを記念して賑やかな広場に集まる。綺麗にプレスされたスーツのポケットに手を突っ込んで歩くロキは、このシュールな状況をどうしても乗り越えることができない。

最後にここにいた時は、彼は手枷をはめられていた。 **囚人** だった。

今？ たったいま子供が **彼のコスプレ** をしているのを、彼は間違いなく見た。

**時系列が自分で修正しようとしているとは、はぁん？ ストレンジ？** と、ロキは考える。

歩いて行きながら、トニーがロキの横でだらだらと話す。「なぁ、ギトギトくん――そう呼んでもいいかな？ ああ、君には選択権はない、僕はそう呼んでるんだ――とにかく、この数日の間に絆を深める機会がほとんどなかった気がするんだよな、わかる？ **繋がり** 。で、考えがあるんだ。キミ、僕、メール。どうだい？」

ロキはクルッとソーの方を向いて聞く、完全に無表情で。「彼を殺してもいいか？」 

トニーが咳き込む中、ソーが弟の首に腕を回して笑う。「ああ、ロキ、冗談が過ぎるぞ。我らがみな良き友となりゆくと、俺はもうすでから言えるぞ」 

ロキは、自分がシリアスだったのだという事実は置いておく。 

スティーブが、手をポケットに入れて、話題を変えようと決める。「で、君たち二人はこれからどうするの？」 

ソーがフムという。「アスガルドへ戻る」と、彼が説明する。「次の戦いに備える」彼がロキの髪をくしゃりとかき混ぜる。「宴会だ」 

バートンがプッと笑う。「こっちもご同様だよ、兄弟」 

「では、今のところはこれでお別れだ、我が友よ」ソーが言いながら、ビフロストを介してヘイムダルが二人をビームで連れ戻すのに備えて、彼とロキが後退る。 

「遊びに来てよね！」と、ナターシャが呼掛ける、そして二人の兄弟はサヨナラと手を振る、ソーが身を寄せて最後の一つの質問をロキの耳に囁く。 

「ところで、弟よ、そもそもどうやってお前はテッセラクトが地球にあることを知っていたのだ？」 

ロキはニヤッとし、そしてビフロストの色とりどりが彼らを包み始める中、言った、「私には情報源があるのだ」 

この時系列は、いまのところ、軌道に乗っている。 


	5. 幕間：面会時間

ロキは、真夜中に、誰も彼に気付かないと確信したときにコールソンの病室へテレポートして入る。

彼らの地球への帰還を、彼は提案した **かも** しれない——この『彼ら』というのはつまり、彼とソーだ。二人の最近の冒険がソーをノスタルジックにし、そこからジェーン・フォスター博士のことばかりを考えるようになっていた。兄のいじいじぶりに **我慢の限界** がきて、そこでロキがこの旅を提案したというわけだ。彼はしかし、ビフロストの光が落ち着くとそれ以上兄にくっついてはいなかった。彼は、ストレンジと話をしに行かなければならないという言い訳の下に、さっさと失礼させもらった。

ストレンジと話す用など特になかった。

その代わりにロキは、コールソンのベッドサイドにいて、ただ彼の胸が上下するのを見つめている自分を見出す。心臓モニターの安定した拍動がロキの耳には妙に心地よい、それはばかげているとロキが思うところだ。事実、自分はいつまでここに座って見聞きしていたのかと呆れてしまうほど **ばかげている** 。

**なぜ** こうしているのか、彼にはしかとわからない。

どちらにしても、自分が長く失われていた恋人か、喪に服している母親のようにエージェントのベッドのそばに座るようになったのを **嫌って** いた。彼は、コールソンの胸が上下しているのを見てどれほど自分が **安堵してい** るかを嫌っていた。

一時間も滞在して、ロキはとうとう立ち上がり、マントを掴み、そしてのろのろとドアへ向かったときに――

「なんだ、さようならも言わないのか？」彼の背後で弱々しい声が言い、 **まったくもう** 、ロキは飛びあがりそうになる。振り返ると、そこには目を覚ましたコールソンがいて、とろんとした目でロキを見つめていた。ロキは感情を少しだけ強く引き締め、少しだけ真っ直ぐに立つ。

「エージェント ―― あー、――私は **立ち去るところだった** 」

「いいや、そうじゃないね」と、コールソンが表明する、まったく淡々と。彼が片方の眉を上げ、そして小さな笑みをくれる。「いいんだ。キミは座っていい。私は訪問者を避けているわけではない、もっとも彼らは通常指定された時間に来るがね」

「私はそうでは――」

「ああ、そうだとも」コールソン、頭を肯かせて、椅子を示す。「どうぞ、座ってくれ」

ロキは自分の選択肢を考慮した。

……。

彼はいささか気まり悪げに腰を下ろす、エージェントと目を合わせるのを避けながら。

二人の男は長いあいだ、ただ黙って座っている。

「それで、ここで何をしているんだね、ロキ？」と、コールソンが尋ねる。「ありがたくないわけじゃないよ。なんといっても、地球の **最強の** ヒーローたちのひとりから病院見舞いを受けているんだからね」 ――（この時系列で **ヒーロー** になっているのは妙な気分だ） ――「だが僕らは友人同士には程遠いからね」

「ヘリキャリアー上であなたが負傷した時、私が最初に到着したのだ」と、淡々とロキが言う。「私はただあなたの具合がよくなったか確認したかっただけだ」

「昼間のあいだにやればよかったろうに？」と、コールソンがからかう、だがロキは冗談が言えるような状態ではない。

「あまり **話す** 気分ではなかったのだ」と、彼は切り返す。

「じゃあそもそもなぜ来たんだ？」そこでコールソンは彼の嘘を押さえた、エージェントの視線はヒューマンがあるべきとロキが予期しているよりもずっと訳知りだ。その目は、彼が自己憐憫に駆られているのをじっと見ている。

ロキは座り、椅子の両脇を手で爪弾きながら、自分の考えを表に出すべきかどうか考えている。彼が真実何を感じているか、話せることはあまりない。

**私は自分の力でこの宇宙を救おうとしているのだ、だが私がすることなすことすべてが元々あったように戻ってしまうのだ** 。

だがコールソンは ――この男は ―― いったいなんの害があろうか？

「私は……ましな者になろうと努めているんだ、このところ」ロキはそう言うことに決め、自分の状況を簡潔に、しかし曖昧に表現しようとする。「でも...でも **難しいのだ** 。自分がこうあれかしと望んだようには変われなくて。だが……」

ロキは顔を上げる。

**それでも私はあなたを救うことができた。あなたの何が違うというのだろう？**

「それだけでは足りないと思うのだ」

ロキの内なる台詞に気付かないコールソンは、口に出して言われた言葉をじっと考慮する。「思うんだが、最後には、」と、やっと言う、「君が **努力している** ということが全てを物語るんじゃないかな。そりゃあ、君はしくじるかもしれない、だがこの数日の間に君が救った人たちのことを考えてごらん。その人たちが幸せで健康なのは **君の行動のおかげだ** 」コールソンは視線を外し、天井へ向ける。「与えられた時間の中で僕らにできることはベストを尽くすことだけだ。君は常に世界を変えられないかもしれないが、自分がどう反応するかを変えることはできる」

ロキは笑顔を偽る。「それは……興味深い評価だ」

彼には未来のレイアウトを変えられないのだろうか？

過去の脅威はずっと存在し続けるのだろうか？

「私がモットーにしてることだよ」

ロキは立ちあがる。「時間を割いてくれてありがとう、エージェント・コールソン」と、彼は言う。「もうお暇することにしよう。あなたは――あなたのおかげで考えることがたくさんできた」

コールソンが頷く。「いつなりとも、殿下」と、ニッコリする。

ロキは病室を出ていく、マントを腕にかけ、歩調は大股、心に結論を携え。もし彼に未来が変えられないのなら、絶対にちゃんと迎えうつ用意をするまでだ。


	6. リアリティ

「で、私が玉座の間でソーの隣に座っていたら、レディ・シフが **明らかに** ソーに秋波を送り始めたんだ、」ナターシャと並んで薄暗い廊下をぶらぶらと歩いて行きながら、ロキがのんびりと言う。ナターシャは銃を構え、角に身をひそめ、タイミングを待っている。とはいえ、彼女はロキの方を向いて、彼の話にうんうんと頷いている。「それでシフが言ったんだ、『 **まぁ、ソー** 』――これがシフの真似だってわかるかい？ とにかく――『 **まぁ、ソー、あなたの新しい鎧とても似合ってるわ** 』そしてソーが彼女に面と向かって言ったのは『 **ありがとう、ジェーン** 』」ロキはゲラゲラ笑う。「レディ・シフは心底呆れていたよ！」

ナターシャがヒュウと口笛を吹く。「あなたのお兄さんってかなりぬけてるビッチね」

「まったくその通り」と、ロキはあっさり言ってのける。

それは彼がとるようになった奇妙な気晴らしだ―― ナターシャと一緒に日常生活のすべての不満をこきおろすのは。おそらく、肌の下で粟立つ懸念を和らげようとしていたから、こんなことになったのかもしれない、だがこれは彼が育もうと計画したつもりのなかったことだ。

ソーが地球で過ごす時間が伸びるにつれ―― ジェーン・フォスターが常に彼のそばにいる―― ロキは、ただ目を光らせておくためだけに兄に付き添っていて、あまり遠く離れることはなかった。元々彼は退屈のあまりナターシャのところへ避難していたのだ。今では彼がいる時には、ナターシャが任務中であろうとなかろうと、二人は――その――

ゴシップに花を咲かせる。

「 **お前が新しい友人を作っているのを見るのはいいものだ、弟よ** 」と、その朝出発するときに、ソーが言った。

うげっ。 

ロキは次の曲がり角を一瞥する。「ところで、ガードが二人」と、ナターシャに伝えると、ナターシャが応じて頷く。

「了解」そう答える前に、ポケットから小さなボールを取り出して廊下に放る。小さな爆発とともに煙が拡がり、ナターシャがその中へ身を投げ出す。

ポケットに両手を突っ込んだロキは、カジュアルに彼女のあとをついて行く。「そして **それからだ** 」と、彼は続ける、「おお、ソーが **その次に** 何をしたかあなたには想像もつかないだろうよ」

かなり混乱した表情の監視役の顎を真正面からパンチしていたナターシャが動きをとめ、「あなたとゴシップをかわすのは大好きだけど、ロキ、ソーのことを話しにここへ来たわけじゃないでしょ」

ロキの足取りが失速する。「なんだって？」と彼は答え、武装を解除したガードのひとりから取り上げた銃をナターシャに放る。

銃をキャッチしながら、ナターシャは一呼吸置くようだ。目の前のドアの方を向いたナターシャは近くのコントロール・パネルをいじり始める。彼女の問いをロキはかろうじて耳にする。「オーディンとの間はどうなの？」

**うげっ** 。「ノー」 

「ノー？」

「ノー、その話はしない」と、ロキは繰り返し、腕組みをする。

ドアがスライドして開いた時にはナターシャはもう発砲していて、五人のガードのうち二人を倒している。息を継ぎながら彼女が言う、「王宮のセキュリティーのこと、もう一度持ち出してみた？ たぶん、あなたがプランを立ててるとなれば向こうも受け入れやすいかもよ」

ロキは、ナターシャの背後に忍び寄ってきた男のひとりを、手首をひらりとさせて魔法を放って倒す。「父が問題とするのはプランのことではないんだ」ロキはひょいと屈み、ナターシャが彼の頭上に発砲する。「問題は私なんだ」

「ソーと話した方がいいんじゃない――？」

**ソーを巻き込むことはできない。おお、神々よ、今ここで兄に不信感を抱かせるわけにはいかないんだ** 。

最後のガードのパンチをかわし、顔面に肘をくらわしたところで、ロキはまるで時計を見るように何もつけていない手首をのぞく。「おや、もうこんな時間だ。もういかなくては。ヘイムダル、連れ戻してくれ、よろしく！」と、呼びかける。

「ロキ！」ナターシャが止めようとするが、ビフロストがすでに形を成しているのがロキには見え、そしてそんなかんじで、彼は去った。

それほどあからさまでないにしても、オーディンとの間は上手くいっていなかった。

ロキは、自分のしたことの何がそこまで父に不信感を持たせているのか確信が持てない――ずっと以前にヘラのことに言及したことだろうか？ アスガルドの防衛を強化したいという彼の新しい情熱のせいか？ ――だがオーディンは今では冷ややかな眼差しをよこす以外はほとんど彼の方を見ようともしない。

父の不信はカナダのセント・ジョンの戦いのあとますますつのり、そしてテッセラクトに関するロキの心境の変化もそれに拍車をかけた。

オーディンは、彼が権力を求めていると思っているのだろうか？ 玉座を？

皮肉なことに、こんどの世界では彼はそういったものは一切欲しくなかった。

この **すべてに** かてて加えて、惑星直列が急速に近付いている。

それでロキはずっと心中穏やかでない、それは確かだ。これからの数週間が、ロキがやっとこさ保持しているタイムラインの運命を左右するだろう、そしてそこにはどんなことをしてでも繰り返すのを避けたいシチュエーションがある。

ビフロストの光が晴れ、ロキの目がアスガルドの金の色合いに馴染むと、ヘイムダルが頷いてあいさつし、ロキも忠実に真似して返す。家に帰りたくてたまらず、ロキは橋を下って街の広場を通る最短ルートを取って王宮へ向かう。

彼の通り過ぎるのに民が気づき、ロキは適切なところで微笑んで気高い王子の役目を演じようとするが。これらの民の注目がどれほどきまぐれかを知っているので、いささか消耗する。それで彼は民の間をさっとすり抜けて通り過ぎ、安全な王宮の壁の中へ入る。

自分の部屋へ向かう途中、背後から呼ぶ声が聞こえる。「息子よ！」そしてそこにはフリッガがいた。ニッコリと微笑みながら両手を大きく広げて話し続ける。「早く戻ったのですね。あなたの兄も戻ってきたのですか？」

ロキはのろのろと首を横に振ると、待ちうけている母の腕の中へと歩み寄った。「いいえ、母上。兄上はまだジェーンと一緒です。私は……少しばかり調子が出ないようで」

フリッガが眉を寄せ、熱を測ろうと手を動かす。「具合が悪いのではないでしょうね？ ふむ」と頷き、それから「いらっしゃい」と、ロキの腕をとる。「どこか静かな場所を見つけて、あなたを悩ませていることについて論じましょうね」

ロキは頷く、だが母には話せないことを分かっている。

オーディンが彼に耳を貸さないばかりでなく、かつてマレキスが母を殺した日が急速に近付いてくる。

二人は母の書斎の窓棚に座る。右手で、ロキは小さなハーブティーのカップを嗜み――彼が子供のころ大好物だった茶だ――フリッガは彼の隣に座り、眼下の庭園を眺めている。

空気は落ち着いていて――外で鳥が囀っているのがロキの耳に聞こえる――そしてフリッガはじっと座って、息子が話せる限りの状況を説明するのを聞いている。つまり、オーディンが正当な理由なくロキを退けている、ということを。

フリッガは冷静で理性的でそして――なんてことだ、母をどれだけ愛しているかをよくも忘れられたもんだ――あのとき――

「 **母上ー！** 」ソーの声が回廊中に響き渡る。すぐさま書斎のドアがバーンと開き、しっかりと手をつないだ兄とジェーン・フォスターの姿が表れる。

「おお、助かった」ロキと母の姿にソーが息を吐く。「ヘイムダルが母上はここだと言ったが、もうどこかへ行かれたのではないかと思うて――」

「落ち着きなさい、息子よ、落ち着いて！」立ち上がりながら、フリッガが言う。「いったいどうしたのです？ そしてあなたが連れてきたのは誰ですか？」

部屋の向こう側からロキの視線がジェーン・フォスターと合い、そして彼の血は冷たく凍った。

**そんな** 。

ソーは ―― 弟の体を駆け巡るパニックにはまったく気が付かないソーは ―― ジェーンの手をぎゅっと握ると母の方へと促した。「ジェーン、こちらがアスガルドの王妃、我が母だ。そして母上、ジェーン・フォスターです、俺の ――」と、ジェーンの方を向き、「―― ガールフレンドという言葉がこの文脈では正しいのか？ お前たち地球の求愛の言葉にはまだ慣れておらんのだ。いずれにせよ、アスガルドの治癒師にいますぐジェーンを診てもらわねばなりません。彼女は何かに感染しているのです――何か **異世界のもの** に」

**そんな、だめ、だめ、だめだ** 。

部屋を横切ってフリッガがジェーンに手を差しだす。「わたくしの息子の言葉を詳しく説明してくれますか？」

**事が起こるのが早すぎる** 。

ジェーンが母を見上げる ―― ジェーンの瞳の中の星がロキには見える ―― そしてモータルの女性が頷く。「ええ、もち！ ええと、ところでハロー、王妃様」ジェーンが自意識過剰気味に笑い、髪を耳に掛ける。「最近、時空間の逆説的な変則を研究してたんですけど今朝ついにそれを見つけたんです。ダーシーとソーと私で調べに行って、だけどそこに着いたとき特に一つのポータルが強い読み出しを出してて、それで ―― 私を吸い込んだんです。突然、暗い洞窟にいて ―― そこに赤い **石** があって ――」

ロキの手からティーカップが落ち、粉々に砕け散る音が彼の耳に入る。

**まだ心の準備ができていない** 。

カップが割れる音が部屋中に響き、完全に固まっている彼のほうへみんなが振り向く。

「ストーンはいまどこにある？」答えを恐れながら、ロキが問う。

ジェーンがまっすぐに彼の目を見ながら、答える。「 **私** の中だと思う」

ロキは立ち上がる。

「弟よ？」と、ソーが声をかける。「いったいどうした？ この話を以前に聞いたことがあるのか？」

だがロキは依然、母を見ている。勇敢で愛情深い母を。

**そんな** 。

「私はただちに父上と話さなければならない」と、ロキは言い放ち、大股でドアの方へと歩いていく。「ジェーンが描写したのはエーテルだ」

もしもリアリティ・ストーンが解き放たれたのならば、マレキスがやってくる。

ロキは予期していた通りの場所で父を見つけた ―― 満足げに玉座に座っているところを。それでも、ロキが部屋へ入っていくと、何がしか感じていたかもしれぬ喜ばしさがその顔から抜け落ちる。

今日という今日は、ロキにはそんなくだらないことにかまっている暇はない。

「父上、」堂々たる部屋の真ん中へつかつかと進みながら言う、「緊急事態の発生でございます。ソーがたった今、地球より戻りまして、ジェーン・フォスターが一緒に ――」

「人間のか？」玉座からさっと立ち上がりながら、オーディンが問う、「そなたが兄はモータルらにかかずらうほど愚かではないと思っておった。その者は山羊が宴の席に似合わぬのと同じほどに此処にいるべきではない」

ああ、では父は **それを** 気にかけていたのか。

「父上、お願いです、」と、ロキが続ける。「それは当面の問題ではありません。彼女は取り付かれているのです――」

オーディンがフンッと鼻を鳴らす。「当てて見せようかの？ 病か？ その者を助けることは出来ぬ――病はモータルの決定的な特徴じゃ」

「―― **エーテル** にです、父上」 一歩も引かずに、ロキが切り返す。

よぼよぼのご老体が。

ロキの望みどおり、この知らせにオーディンが静まり返る。二人を取り巻いている衛兵たちが口々にしゃべり始める―― **エーテルだって？ そりゃおとぎ話じゃないのか** ――さなかにも、王の顔から血の気が引いていく。ほとんど彫像のような面持ちで、「不可能だ、」と息を呑む。

「惑星直列がやってきます、父上！」腕を振り回しながら、ロキは声を荒げる。「ダークエルフの生き残りがいると信じるに足る根拠があるのです――マレキスも **含めて** 。もし奴らがほんの少しでもリアリティ・ストーンの匂いをかぎつけようものなら、やつらは奪いに来ます。すぐさま。もし私の防衛プロトコルを実行していただければ――」

父が槍を床に打ち付け、そしてアスガルドの大広間はシーンと静まり返った。「もうよい」と、オーディンが命じる。「ダークエルフなど伝説に過ぎぬ。今のところアスガルドを脅かすものなどない」

「 **ですが、あるのです！** 」髪を握り締めながら、ロキは叫ぶ。「父上、お願いです！ 民が **死んで** しまいます！」彼は父の目の中に何かしるしを、何でもいいから何か、かつて彼が知っていたひとがそこにまだいはしまいかと探す。「なぜ私のことを **信じてくださらないのです？** 」

オーディンは何も言わない。

彼はただロキの目をじっと見つめ、ずうずうしくも情けないという顔をする。

その瞬間、過去において、なぜ父をあれほど憎んだのか思い出す。

「アスガルドの防衛は何千年にもわたって強固に保たれてきた。今さらそれを変える必要など見えぬな」と、オーディンは言う、彼の声は感情に欠けていたが、ロキは、宮廷が彼を笑いものにするほど――嘲りの言葉が続くかどうかを聞くために長居などしない。

もしオーディンが彼に力を貸さないというのなら、自分で母を救うまでだ。

いまここでなにか他のことを考える暇があったなら、ロキはこの状況の皮肉さを考えていただろう。いま、この最も窮地のときに、よりによってソーに頼ろうというのだから。

彼は兄を、ちょうどジェーンと一緒にアスガルドの治癒師たちのところから出てきたところを捉まえる。フリッガが、きれいな服を着せるためにジェーンを連れて行く。ロキはソーを、アスガルドの聳え立つ廊下のひとつに引き込み、簡略化したバージョンのできごとと、マレキスの侵略がアスガルドにとって意味するものを語る。

その中でもことに、ソーはオーディンの反応に最も困惑した。眉を寄せて言う、「なぜ父上はおまえをそんな風に退けるのだ？ 俺はおまえの計画に力を貸したが、なんとも効率的なものだった」彼が首を横に振る。「俺から後で父上と話そう。だが今は来る脅威に優先順位を置かねばならん。ダークエルフの攻撃を確信しているのか？」と、腕組みをしながらソーが言う。

ロキは過剰に長々と説明する必要はなかった。「確かだ」

「では行動に移さなければならん！ おまえはこの脅威を最もよく理解している。俺にどう動いてもらいたいか？」

たったいま―― 

たったいまソーが彼の **指示を** 仰いだ？

**こら、ロキ** 、と彼は思う。 **いまは悦に入ってる場合じゃないそ** 。それで彼は知力をかき集め、戦略を考える。

どこにソーを配置するのがベストだろう？ 牢か？ 元々の陽動作戦はそこから始まった。それとも、母の元に駐屯させておくべきだろうか？

……いや。と、ロキは結論づける。彼は、 **自分が** 母を守る者でありたかった。もしマレキスがストーンを奪いに来るなら、ロキが彼に立ち向かう。

「ヘイムダルに警告してくれ」と、最終的にロキは決断する。「戦いにおいて彼は最大の味方の一人だ。あんたが彼を準備させれば、アスガルドも準備万端同然だ」

「ジェーンはどうなる？」と、ソーが聞く。「もしエルフどもがストーンを奪いに来るのなら、彼女は最大の標的になってしまう……」兄が振り向くと、フリッガとジェーンが再登場したところで、そして――ロキは認めたくないが――波打つ布がジェーンの体つきにほのかに沿っているアスガルド人の衣装が **似合っていた** 。そして彼女がソーに送る笑顔は **眩しく** 、ロキはソーがジェーン・フォスターに何を見ているのか理解できる。しかし、まさかソーが「彼女を見守ってくれるか」と尋ねるとは思ってもいなかった。兄のまなざしは誠実そのものだ。

……おお。

ロキは伸ばした手をソーの肩に置く。「勿論だよ、兄上」と、このときばかりは心から、そう言う。「彼女にはどんな危害も加えさせない」

ソーの肩から緊張がいくらか抜ける。「よかった、」と、呟く。「ああ、よかった」

ロキは、自分がこれほどソーの信頼を得るようになったなんて、ほとんど信じられない。

ソーが立ち去ったとき、フリッガも先を急いだ――ジェーンを隠し通すエンチャントの準備をするため――迷宮のようなアスガルドの王宮をジェーンのエスコートをするのにロキを後に残して。

二人はほとんど沈黙のうちに歩いていたが、ジェーンが自分に近づこうとしているのを、ためらっているのをロキは感じ取れる。「そのー……」両手を振って歩きながら、ついに彼女が口を開く。「今までちゃんと話したことなかったけど――あなたと私」

ロキは歩きながら振り返り、片方の眉を上げる。「で、その茶番はつまり？」

ジェーンが笑う、ちょっと自意識過剰気味だが。「だって、あなたのこと知りたいからよ！」

ロキは目をくるりと回しながら、廊下の前方に視線を戻す。まったく、この、人間とお気持ちってやつはいったいなんなんだ？ 「それはまたどうして？」本当の答えをさして期待せずに聞く。

「ソーはあなたのこといつも話してる」と、ロキの速い足取りについていこうと小走りになりながらジェーンが言う。 「彼にとってあなたはかけがえのないひと――それに大切なひとが大切にしていることに関心を持つのはいいことだと思うけど」

そして――ロキは残酷になることもできる。苛立ちが募りつつあるのを自身感じられる、だが―― ジェーンの言葉にロキの中の何かがズキリとする。

「……ソーが？」ジェーンと目をあわそうとせずに聞く。まったく、ソーがそれほど気にかけてくれているとは思っていなかった。「フム……気休めになるかどうかわからんが、ソーもあなたのこととなると話止まない」と、言う。彼なりに礼儀正しくあろうとしている。

ジェーンが幸福そうに顔を赤らめたのが示唆になるとすれば、どうやらうまくいったようだ。

だが、とにかくいまは社交辞令を交わしている時ではない。

二人は程なくフリッガに追いつき、エンチャントをかけている小さな戸棚へと導かれ、ロキがジェーンをその中へ案内する。ジェーンがその中に位置すると、ロキは彼女の方に両手を置き、できるかぎり断固と言う。

「あなたがしなければならないのは、ジェーン、ここにいることだ。何を聞こうが、なにを目にしようが、頼むからじっとしていてくれ。他のシチュエーションならあなたが自分で自分の面倒は見られることはわかってる、だが今日の私は、あなたをファッキンエルフに刺されるままにしておいたと我が兄に殺されるようなことは避けたいのだ。わかったか？」

ジェーンが手で人間がよくやるオーケイのサインをつくる。「了解、隊長」

そしてロキは、 それで充分であるのを望むばかりだ。

侵略はロキが憶えているとおりに始まった。揺れと共に、だ。

ロキは窓辺に立ち、ソーがヘイムダルの助けを借りてマレキスの宇宙船の三分の二を落とすのを見ている。アスガルドのバリアが王宮と町を囲んでぐんぐん上昇する。

侵略の第一段階はスムーズに進む、とりあえず、ロキにとっては。

それでも、その後は、母にひとつ頷くとロキは部屋の影の中へ沈みこみ、視界から身を隠す。ロキはじっと立ったままフリッガがジェーンの幻影を作り出して戦いの準備をするのを見ながら、袖からダガーを引き出す。

彼は、待つ。

そしてドアが開くずっと前にマレキスが来るのを聞く。呼吸は浅く、肌がチリチリするなかロキはマレキスがその悪霊のような肌と生気のない黒い目を露わにするのを見守る。彼は、幻術のジェーンが安全を求めて部屋の隅へ逃げるのを見ている、そして自身の悪夢が目の前で繰り広げられるのを見守っている。

**「降伏なさい、化け物よ。そうすれば生き延びられるかもしれぬ」**

****

****

**「もっとひどい状況も生き延びてきたのだ、女め」**

**「ではお前は必死の母親の憤怒を見くびっているのね」**

そうしてフリッガが短剣をふるう。

その刃がマレキスの頬をとらえる——血が床を打ったのをロキは感じ取れる ――だがダークエルフも自らの剣で応戦する。フリッガがその剣を何の苦も無く彼の手から叩き落し、はじかれた剣が音を立てて床に落ち、マレキスを己の拳頼みの丸腰にする。

それでも、その間ずっとロキは凍り付いたままだ。最後のこれという瞬間まで、彼はサプライズ要素でいなければならない、そうすれば母の過ちを未然に防ぐことができる。決してマレキスを優位に立たせない。

母がダークエルフの首に短剣を突きつけ、切り裂いておしまいにしようとしていた矢先、ロキは目の隅に動きをとらえる。突然、彼は母の死の原因に気づく。

マレキスの手下が部屋の敷居を超えようと思う間もなく、ロキがあらん限りの力で投げた短剣がその頭に深々と刺さっている。

手下の体が床の上にくずれおちる。

「今すぐ彼を殺すんです、母上！」と、ロキは叫び、フリッガがためらいもせずそうする。

と、そんな感じで、あたりに静寂が拡がる。

マレキスはロキの足元に死んで横たわっている。

息を切らしつつ、ロキは視線を床から上げて母を見る。ふうふうと息を荒げつつ彼を見返す母は、ドレスを血で染めているけれども、生きている。  
  
母が厳しい笑顔を彼に向ける。「これは今日、わたくしが一端を担うことを期待していた家族の団結ではありませんでしたよ」

戦いはそれからさほどなくして終る。

ロキはこの日の成り行きに有頂天もいいとこ ――いまもまだ指先にアドレナリンを感じられるほどに——危険が過ぎ去ったことを確信するやいなや、ソーの姿を探すことに着手する。ジェーンのことは母に任せ、そして現場の衛兵たちに後片付けを任せ、王宮の中を歩き回る。

どちらかといえば、戦いは **あまりに簡単** で、あまりにあっという間に終わったような気がする。

だが、他に何をする必要があっただろうか？

ロキはあらゆる可能性を考慮していたのだから。

それで、「ソー？」がれきや、ときには死体を踏み越えながら、彼は兄の名を呼ぶ。「兄上？ **ど～こにいるの～？** マレキスは死んだぞ。付け加えるならば、母上は恐ろしく短剣の扱いが上手い。侵略は終わったぞ～……誓って、あんたがこっちへ飛び戻ってくるのを見たんだからな。ハロォォォ～？」

なんだというのだ、兄上はもう祝勝祝いをあげているのだろうか？ 若干、時期尚早ではないかとロキは思う、それに ――そうだ、なぜジェーンを一緒に連れて行かないのだろうか？

それにもうひとついえば、彼は父の姿もまだ見ていなかった。

ロキはソーの姿を認める前に、電光のにおいを嗅ぐ。

彼はちょうど玉座の間に足を踏み入れたところだが、そこには殺戮が **繰り広げられて** いた。死体、武器、血……その中心にソーが、父の体の上に覆いかぶさっている。かろうじて彼を見上げるソーの目が涙をあふれさせているならば、父の目はうつろで、その目に何も映していない。

ロキは、自分が見ているものを真に呑み込む前に、肌の下を走る冷たさを感じる。

「父上は死んだ、ロキ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！！！！！


	7. 信頼

それはまるで、ロキが自分の周りの世界を感じる能力を失ったような感じだった。

その瞬間、彼には何も聞こえず、何も見えず、何も感じられない。

オーディンが死んだ。

母上は生きている。

だが、父上は亡くなった？

**でも、私はコールソンを救った** 、と、ロキは思う。 **そのことは、大宇宙の視点から見れば、命と命を交換する必要はないと証明したはずだ** 。

それでも、父が死んだという事実は変わらない。

まず彼は、ソーの押し殺したすすり泣きによって破られる静寂を耳にする。それから、流血と破壊を再び目に映す。

それから、彼は一度に全てを感じる。

自分の心が爆ぜるような空電に変わるなか、ロキは膝から崩れ落ちる。

**こんなことが起こるはずじゃない** 。

父は彼のことをモンスターだと思いながら死んだ。

「ロキ、どうしたらいいんだ？」すすり泣きながらソーが言う。兄はいまだにオーディンの遺体の上にかがみこんでいて――なんてこった、兄が血まみれなのにロキはたった今気づく、 **父の** 血に――そしてこの時点では、ソーはほとんど錯乱状態だ。「こんなことが起こるわけない。ロキ、これは本当じゃないって言ってくれ。これはただの悪い夢だって、言ってくれ」

ソーの背後に、広間中のマジックが集まるのをロキは感じ取る。実在の構造の小さな渦が現れ始める。

自分の鼓動が飛ぶのをロキは感じる。

これってつまり――？

背後にポータルが開くのを、ソーは気づかない。

それでロキは急いで立ち上がり、さっと前に進み出てポータルと家族の間に立ちはだかり、そして――

闇の中から、彼らの姉が踏み出し、その視線はすぐさま、床の上の父の姿に落ちる。

ニヤリと薄笑いを浮かべて、ヘラのアスガルドへの帰還だ。

… **おう、ファック** 。

ロキはすぐさま袖からダガーを引き出す。ソーは騒ぎに気付いただけだ。

ヘラは二人のことなど眼中にない。

「フム、」そう言って、つかつかとオーディンの遺体へと歩み寄る。「どうやら父上はとうとうバッタリいったみたいね。お前たちのどちらかが殺したの？」と、仕草で兄弟二人を示す。

ソーが啜り泣きを詰まらせる。「なにっ？ お前は誰だ？」

姉がフンッと鼻を鳴らす。「お前たちの女王陛下が現れたというのに判らないというの？」と、嘲る。「私は――」

「ヘラ、」と、ロキは息を吐く。「死の女神」

姉が彼のほうに向かって手をひらめかせる。「ほぅら！ 歴史をちゃんと知ってる者がいる」

それでもソーの混乱は収まらない、まぁそりゃそうだよね？ 彼が膝立ちし――ロキは必死に兄を **自分の背後に** かばおうとする――それから、ソーが体の脇でハンマーをきつく握り締めながら立ち上がる。「お前がなぜここへ来たのか俺にはわからん」と、ソーが言う、「だが俺はソー・オーディンソン、アスガルドの守護者、そして俺が生きている限りお前は決して女王にはなるまい」

「あぁーあ、」腕組みをしながら、ヘラが言う。「やっとわかったわ。お前は私の弟ね。私の **代替** 」

「 **代替？！** 」

「そして、お前もかしら？」と、ロキを指差してヘラが聞く。

「養子だ」と、彼は明言する。「……おそらく、我らはある種の合意を取り決められるのではないかな？」

ロキにとっては――ホントのところ?――まだあと数年はこのグダグダに対処する必要があるとは思っていなかった。まだラグナロクに対する **心の準備** はできていなかった――母を救うのに本当にそれだけの高い代償を払わないといけないのだろうか？――あるいは、姉を倒す他の方法があるのだろうか？

そのときだ、兄の指が雷光でパチパチと爆ぜているのを、空気がどれほど澱んでしまったかを、ソーがどんなに **激怒** しているようだか、ロキが気がついたのは。

「 **違う！** 」と、兄が怒鳴る。「お前は――お前が俺たちの **姉** だと言いたいのか？！」ほとんどヒステリックな笑い声を上げる。「 **嘘だ！** オーディンの子がそれほど――それほど―― **残酷な** はずがない」

すると、瞬時に、ヘラが二人の真正面にいて、平手でソーの顔を掴み、憎憎しげに吐き出す。「お前がオーディンを残酷だと思わないというのなら、お前は彼のことをまったく知らない」ソーの顔を掴んだ手の力を強め、ヘラがニヤリとする。「自分の生涯がすべて嘘だったって気がつくのはどんな気分？」

外部へとつながる扉がバーンと音を立てて開く。目の眩むような光と共に、ホーガンに率いられたアスガルドの軍が行進してくる。武器を構えた兵士たちが、アスガルド王家の子供たちを取り囲み始める。

軍隊は、ヘラにとっては弟たちよりもずっと魅力を持っている。

と、そんなわけで、ヘラはソーを床に落とし、いくらか心をそそられてツカツカと進み出ると己が民――生まれもっての彼女の権利と相対する。

何かがロキに、これはうまくいきっこないと告げる。

「おや、これはこれは見るも嬉しい光景じゃないの！」と、姉が群れ集う人波に向かって喉を鳴らす。「我が **軍団** 。認めざるを得ないが、しばらくぶりのことではあるし、もう一度自己紹介をしたほうがよさげね」ヘラが顔を高く掲げ、腰に両手を当てる。「私はヘラ、アスガルドの軍団の司令官、オーディンの長子――そう、お前たちの哀れな全能の父が **死んだ** 今、この私が **玉座の正当な後継ぎ** ということになる」

軍が騒然となり、その注目が目の前に横たわるオーディンへと移ると同時にソーがムッと苛立ち、ロキは手を伸ばして兄の腕を掴み、戦いを始めさせないようにしなくてはならない。

「だめだ、今はまだ」と、ロキはささやく。「彼女のパワーはアスガルドとつながっている。今の彼女はほぼ不死身だ」

ソーが腕をさっと振りほどく、「じゃあいったいどうしろというのだ？ 弟よ、こんなことには **我慢がならん！** 」

「 **待ってくれ** 」と、ロキは懇願する。「私が――私が何か考えるから」

何か、願わくばアスガルドを粉々に吹っ飛ばさずに済むようなことを。

注目を浴びながら、ヘラがしゃべっている。「ここアスガルドで、我らはかつて宇宙の絶対的なパワーの中心だった――お前たちの **女王** としての私の最初の命令は、神に与えられし運命を成し遂げるのを手伝うべし。全てを支配するために！ 我が前に跪け、そして私の大いなる征服において昇任せよ！」

沈黙あるのみ。

ホーガンがソーのほうをチラ見する―― **いったい俺にどうして欲しい？** とでも問うように――そしてソーの巌のごとき眼差しを踏ん張りどころのシグナルと捉え。彼が咳払いをし声を上げる、「お前が誰だろうと、今すぐ降伏しろ、さもなくば慈悲は見せんぞ！」

ロキは、あーもうと片手で顔を覆いたくなる衝動と戦う。

言うに事欠いて、一体なんだってホーガンはそんな言い方をしなきゃならんのだ？

ロキは、ヘラの顔が怒りにぴくぴくするのを見ているしかなかった。「 **私が誰であろうと** 、ですって？！――私の言ったことを聞いていなかったの？ お前たちは私を見て喜んでくれると思っていた――オーディンは私の記憶をそんなにきれいさっぱり消しつくしてしまったのか……？」ヘラがためいきをつき、手首をさっとひるがえして二対の大剣を呼び出す。「まぁいい――お前たちが引き下がらないというのなら、お前たちの犠牲はアスガルドの輝かしい未来への道を開くことになる」

そして戦いの剣がホーガンの顔めがけて飛んでくる。

だが剣がそこへ到達する前に、ソーが突然その前に現れ、ムジョルニアで叩き落し、剣が音を立てて床に転がる。

ソーはなんの感情も見せていない。

ソーはまるで石のように立っている。

ヘラがずんずんと前に出てくる。

そしてロキはこのとんでもなく **巨大なゴタゴタ** から抜け出すすべを考えようとする。

「 **お待ちなさい！** 」と一声、ロキの天の助けの声が響く。

部屋中が静まり返る中、ヒールの音が部屋中にこだまする。群れ集う者たちを押し分けて現れたフリッガは、己が二度と目にすることがないと思っていた光景に出くわす。

アスガルドの王妃は、完全装備のアスガルドの軍隊と並行して横たわっている夫の遺体を目に入れるが、だがあろうことか、王妃の視線は **ヘラの上に** 落ち着く。そしてフリッガが泣き始める。

「私のベイビィ、」王妃が息をあえがせる。「おお、私のかわいい娘！ あなたは **死んだものと** 思っていたわ！」そしてフリッガが走ってきて、おっそろしくびっくりしているヘラに腕を投げかける。

なにをおいても最大の驚きは、母の抱擁にあって、 **姉が剣を取り落とした** ことだ。

（ソーの顔に浮かんでいる表情は、裏切られた以外の何物でもない。）

フリッガが身を起こす、涙がその頬を流れ落ちているがしかし笑っている。「愛しい娘よ、お父様はわたくしに、あなたがヨトゥンヘイムの戦いで命を落としたと言ったのです。いったいどうやっていまここにいるのです？」

ヘラがぎょっと身を引く。「 **冗談** でしょ？」と、歯の間から鋭く言う。「私の野心が過ぎると幽閉しておきながら、父上は自分が犯した罪について嘘をついたというの？」

フリッガが固まり、その顔が色を失う。「な――なんですって？」と言うフリッガの目がちらりと床の上の死体へと向けられる。「オーディンが―― **そのようなことをするはずは** ――」

「本当なのです、母上」ロキは介入することに決めた。ソーの腕を握ったままだが、一歩前に出る。「オーディンの死によりヘラは脱出できたのです」彼は唾を飲む。「父上は私たち皆に嘘をついていた」

フリッガの目がロキの立っているところへちらりと向けられる。王妃はヘラを自分のそばに引き寄せたままだ。「……あなたの人生がお父様の犠牲の上にかかっているというのなら、」と、フリッガが合理付ける、「あなたをここに再び迎えるためならば、その代償、わたくしは百回でも払いますよ、愛しいわが子よ」

「 **母上** ――！」と、ソーが叫ぶ――神々よ、ソーにとっては最悪の日だと、ロキは悟る――だが、フリッガがソーに向かって首を横に振る。

「あなたに対しても同じですよ、息子よ」と、母が言う、「このような―― **悲劇** に直面したときには、希望の兆しを見出していかねばなりませんよ」そうしてフリッガが娘の両手をぎゅっと握り締める。「わたくしたったいま亡くしたのは――夫かもしれませんが、わたくしはわが子を取り戻したのです」と、にっこりとする。「お帰りなさい、愛しい子」

「……私が玉座をとっても本当にかまわないわけ？」と、ヘラが聞く――それって **ためらってる？** なんだよ、姉をフリッガと一緒にすると、母のお褒めに与らんとする少女に戻っちゃうってわけか？

結局のところ、自分と姉はそれほど似通ってないこともないのだろうとロキは思う。

「あなたの生得の権利を否定することはできません」しっかりと、落ち着いてフリッガが答える。「ですが、あなたの母として、物事が自分の思い通りにならない都度かんしゃくを起こすよりもっとましな振る舞いを、あなたからは期待しているのですよ」

そしてロキはこの場面を、緊張に張り詰めたアスガルド軍、藁にもすがらんばかりの兄、そして長い間失われていた家族の抱擁を、眺め渡す。

奇妙なものだ、と、彼は思う。別の人生で、母の言葉がどれほどたやすく **彼自身に** 当てはまったことだろう、と。

ヘラは両手をじっと見つめ、それから母の顔を見る。

そして折れる。

アスガルドが弔いのために死者を集めているなか、王室一家にはそのような贅沢は与えられない。その代わりに、一家は大書庫――ダークエルフの侵攻の影響をほとんど受けていない――で話し合うためにのテーブルを囲んでおり、それは―― **えー、** ――実にくっそ気まずいものだ。

テーブルの並び順はこうだ、ヘラ（爪をいじっていて、誰とも目をあわそうとしない）、ロキ、ソー（数秒おきにヘラに悪意の波動を送っている）、ジェーン（基本的にひたすら圧倒され困惑している）、そしてテーブルの上座に立っているのが、執政官として振舞っているフリッガである。

そうして、王妃がテーブルの上で本を開き、輝かしい黄金のイラストが現れる。そのページ上にエーテルが描かれているのがロキにもはっきりと見て取れる。

「これが、」と、ストーンを指差してフリッガが言う、「ジェーンに取り付いているマジックの正体です。ダークエルフが倒された今、わたくしたちの次なる優先事項は、ジェーンからストーンを取り出し、安全に保管することです」

「それはまたけっこうなことだけど、母上」と、ヘラが横槍を入れる。「でもひとつ質問があるのだけど」

「なにかしら？」

「私のかわいいロキのほうが養子で間違いないの？ 金髪頭のほうが見た目も振舞いもぜんぜん私たちと似てないじゃない」

ロキは吹きだしたい衝動をこらえる。

「 **よくも** そんな――！」テーブルをこぶしでたたきながらソーが叫ぶ。「母上、ヘラは不適切な振る舞いをしている！ 俺たちはここでジェーンの **命を** 救おうとしているのに！」

「ああら、エーンエーン、問題全部片付けちゃってようってママのことろへ走っていくのね。かわいそうなちっちゃい赤ん坊の **ソー** 」と、ヘラが馬鹿にする。 

「俺にハンマーを投げつけるようなことをさせるなよ！」

「あれは **元々** 私のものだったのよ！」

おお、なんということだ。

「 **お子様たち！** 」と、ロキが叱りつけて、兄姉を黙らせる。「 **お行儀よく！** ったくもう、 **この私** が『 **黙らっしゃい** 』と、こう言うからには、言い合いも度が過ぎてるってことわかるだろ」

いわば最終通告……。

そうしてヘラとソーは譲歩し、互いににらみ合ったあと背を向けて各々むっつりとする。

ジェーンがテーブルの向こうからロキと目を合わせて、 **わお** と声に出さずに口にする。

ロキも声を立てずに返事する。 **ホントそれ** 。

「……もういいかしら？」と、フリッガが問う。「いいわね？ よかったわ。それでは当面の問題に戻りましょう」フリッガがぽんと手をたたき、それからロキのほうへ注意を向ける。「息子よ、エーテルについて何か、ジェーンから分離するのに役立つことを何か知っていますか？」

ロキはさっと頭を振って髪を振り払うと、腕を組む。

ふむ。

「そうですね、」と、ロキは言う。「マレキスがジェーンからストーンを取り出すために来た事はわかっています――そしてなんらかの器具や機器らしきものは持っていませんでした。ということは、ヤツはエーテルをマジックのみで抽出しようとしていたということになります。おそらく、それらの本の中に答えが含まれている可能性があるのでは――なんらかのスペルとか？」

よし、上出来だ、ロキ、と彼は心中でひとり思う。なんと完全にもっともらしい答えを与えたことか。それも殺人すらせずに！

「なぜさっさとその子を殺してストーンを取り出さないのか、私にはわからないんだけど？」と、ロキの肩に取り付いた悪魔のごとく、ヘラが無表情に言ってのける。

わお。

ソーが息をあえがせ、ジェーンをぎゅっと引き寄せて彼女の耳を両手で覆う。「ダメだ！ ジェーンに危害を加えてはならん！」

「なっ――あっという間に済むわ！ 彼女だって何も感じやしない！」と、両腕をさっと放り上げてヘラがわめく。「 **お前に** もっといいアイデアがあるというの？」

「 **私に** あるわ」と、ジェーンがいい、ソーの重みを押しのけて立ち上がる。「私、偶然この惑星直列を研究していたの――それと、その影響による時間的及び空間異常をね。私がこのストーンを見つけたのはその時空のゆがみの最中だった、そしてストーンが私を選んだのは私が利用できる唯一の宿主だったからよ。私のプランは――えーと、フリッガ？」と、アスガルドの王妃へ問いかける。「この辺にたまさか地球の地図なんてあったりしないかしら？」

「その必要はない｣と、ロキが代わりに答える。彼が手首をひらっとすると、テーブルの上にロンドンの地図がさっと広がる。インク壷と羽ペンもセットで。

この話がどこへ向かっている知っていると、彼は思う。

ジェーンが礼のしるしに頷き、地図全体に書き込みを始める。彼女が潜在的な関心のあるエリアを丸で囲むのを、ロキは見守り――その最も大きな円はグリニッジ大学の周りだ。

しっかりした手で、ジェーンがその場所を指す。「私が過去数か月にわたって調査したすべてのゾーンの中で、理論的にはここが最大のエネルギー測定値を生成するはずのゾーンよ」

「で、一体なにを示唆しているんだ、ジェーン？」両腕をついて身を乗り出し、ソーが問う。「我らは惑星直列に向かっていき、エーテルがさらにパワフルな宿主を選ぶのを待つのか？」

「誰でもってわけじゃない。 **彼女よ** 」と、ジェーンがいいながら、まっすぐにヘラを指差す。全員の目が、椅子の腕木に脚を乗せ、平然と爪をいじっているアスガルドの王位継承者に向けられる。

ソーは控えめにいっても恐怖に駆られているようだ。「 **あいつ？！** 」

「そうよ！」と、ジェーンが説明し始める。「私たち全員の中で、彼女は群を抜いて最強だし――悪くとらないで、あなた、ただ単に事実なんだもの、」と、横のソーに言ったあと、彼女が続ける。「もしエーテルが誰かを選ぶなら、彼女にするでしょうよ」

「これはうまくいくでしょう」と、考えつつテーブルをとんとんとしながらフリッガが言う。「ええ、わたくしはここに残って侵略の後始末に対処しますが――ロキ――リアリティ・ストーンを封じ込めるに足るだけの力を持った封印の器が宝物庫にあります。取ってらっしゃい、それからあなたたち四人は地球へ戻りなさい。転移が始まったら、ソーは周辺へのダメージを最小限に抑え、その間にロキはストーンを封じ込めるべく動くのです……ええ、」と、王妃がにっこりする。「これでうまくいくと思います」

「母上、本当にそうお思いで――」と、ソーが言おうとする、だが――

「ええ、確信しています」と、フリッガが断言する。「すべてはうまくいきますとも。このようにわたくしたちは行動するのです」と、アスガルドの王妃が命じる。

テーブルを囲む面々がめいめい頷く。

ビフロストに到達する直前に、ソーがロキを脇へと引っ張っていく。ジェーンとヘラが先に進んでいき――二人は、科学とマジックの相関関係について驚くほど丁重な会話を交わしていた――ソーが弟に懇願する。

「ロキ、このまま進めるべきだとお前、確信があるのか？」

ロキは片方の眉を上げる。「自分の恋人の計画を疑ってるのか、ソー？ あんたが女性差別主義者だとは思わなかったよ」と、ロキはからかおうとしたが、ソーはまったくそういうことに耳を貸す気分じゃない。

「そういう類のことを言ってるのではないとわかっているだろ」と、ソーがなじる。「ヘラのことだ。ああ、そりゃ母上は彼女を信頼するさ、だが母上はこの状況に近すぎる！ なぜ **俺たちまで** 彼女を信頼しなきゃならん？ まったく、この筋書きでヘラがストーンを奪おうとしない理由があるか？ さらにパワーを得られるんだぞ！」

ロキは、ジェーンと文字通り腕を組んでビフロストを歩いていく姉のほうを振り返った。

**ええ、彼はヘラの冷酷さを考慮している。元の時系列では、彼女の行動がアスガルドの崩壊につながった。彼女は、彼女に近い者たちすべてに対する脅威だ** 。

だが――彼は、母を見たときのヘラの顔も覚えていた――彼女の瞳の中の **人間性** を。

ロキは、遡った過去の自分の、いくらかの **厚情** が与えられていれば救われたかもしれない頃のことを思い出す。

彼は決断を下す。

ロキは、慰めるように兄の腕に手を置く。「あんたがヘラを信頼できないというのなら、 **私を** 信じろ。もし最悪の事態になったとて、私はいつだってあんたの側にいるから」

そのときはロキは疑問にも思わなかった、だがのちに、これらの言葉がソーにはなんの慰めにもなっていなかったようだったかを考えるようになる。

ロンドンへと降りる旅はこの上なく張り詰めている。ヘイムダルが四人をまっすぐグリニッジへと送り、そこから各々が行動に移る。ソーは周辺の地域を避難させに行き――人々の真ん中に突然現れた二人のアベンジャーズに多くの学生や旅行者たちが写真を撮っている中をだ――ジェーンがロキとヘラを連れて曲がりくねった小道を回ってあらかじめ同意していた場所へと導く。

ジェーンが選んだのは四方を柱で囲まれたガラス張りの中庭だ。バッグからエネルギー読み出し機器を取り出したジェーンは、とりとめなく歩き回っていて、値が最も強いところを探しているんだろうとロキは推察する。

位置を定めると、ジェーンがヘラに向かって頷き、ヘラが体勢を整えるのを待つ。一方、ロキも同じように建物の間に身を隠す。

彼は、ここぞというときまで視界の外で待つのだ。

約十分後に戻ってきたソーは不安げにハンマーをもてあそんでいるが、ロキのほうに向かって頷いて用意万端整ったと確認する。

これでもう、実際に惑星直列が始まるのを待つばかりだ。

ところですぐには始まらない。

「あなたの判断を信頼してないわけじゃないけど、ジェーン」およそ二十分は経ってから、芝生の上に寝そべりひじをついて身を起こしているヘラが言う、「でも惑星直列はなかなか直列しないわね」

ジェーンは――彼女もやはり芝生の上に座っている――うめき声を上げる。「私、間違ってないわ！ 私の研究はちょうどここ、この時間だって指し示してる。それは始まるまで――少し時間がかかることもあるかもしれないけど」 

「つまり、あなたいつ始まるかわからないって言ってるわけ？」

「わかってます！――まぁ、はっきり **何時何分に** ってわけじゃないけど。科学だってそこまでは――」そのとき、ジェーンの髪が重力に逆らい始める。

「始まるぞ！」と、ロキが呼びかける。「準備はいいか？」

ロキは足元で大地がひび割れるのを感じる、そして突然、世界はカオスへと迸る。

暗黒物質の爆発の中で、周り中の建物が崩れ始める。それがソーを行動に駆り立て、誰も押しつぶされないよう最も大きな瓦礫を破壊するために走りつつ、できる限り崩壊を食い止めようとする。

と同時に、ジェーンがふらつく脚で立ち上がり、強いられて前に進み、一回瞬きをし、それからもう一度瞬いたときにはその目が完全に真っ黒になっているのを、ロキは見る。

彼女の足元で地面が噴出し、間欠泉のように駆け上る何百ものカラスが突然あたりを満たす。

ヘラがひゅうと口笛を鳴らす。

「そうこなくちゃね」

見えない糸に引かれているかのようにジェーンが前に進み、ヘラの古代のマジックのオーラに引きこまれ、そしてアスガルドの世継ぎはただじっとしている。ヘラは身動きもせずに立ち、リアリティ・ストーンの宿主の目を覗き込んでいる。

ヘラが腕を掲げ、指を鳴らす。

エーテルが体を離れて空気中に漂い出て、ジェーンが崩れ落ちる。彼女が地面に倒れ、ロキは遠くで兄が叫ぶのを聞いたが、意識を集中する暇もなく彼は突然走り出す。猛然と全力疾走しながら、手に持った封印の器をひねって開け、ルビーでできた毒蛇のようなリアリティストーンが、毒持つ牙を試そうと鎌首をもたげるように漂っている空気中めがけて身を投じる。

ココナッツの殻を両側から合わせるように、ロキはストーンを囲んで封印を――その瞬間、彼は何かを見る、遠く離れた世界の何かを。洗練され気取った年配の男が、収集品の手入れをしている――それから周囲の空気が爆発する。

突然、世界が静まり返る。

自分が硬く目を瞑っていることに気づいたロキは、恐る恐る片方のまぶたを開け、自分が１フィートほど地上から浮いているのを見た。彼は手の中の器をちらりと見る。うむ、間違いなく彼はストーンを封じ込めている。たぶん、もう少しきっちり閉めたらいいんじゃないか？

ロキは両側をそれぞれ半分ずつひねり、メカニズムがカチッと嵌るのを感じ――

――そしてエーテルのパワーの名残が封印され、彼は顔から先に地面に落ちる。

ストレンジが彼の象牙の塔から見ていなければいいが。

オーディンの葬儀は皆にとって心揺さぶられる出来事だ。

フリッガは――評議会によって執政に任命され、そして驚くべきことにヘラも同意した――式典が終わるまでジェーンがアスガルドにとどまることを許可する。当然だろう、父の死に最も衝撃を受けたのはソーなのだから、それに正直なところ？ ロキは、このいずれについても事態をよくするためになにを言うべきかわからない。

**彼こそが** オーディンの命をフリッガの命と引き換えたのだから。

それでロキは距離を保ち、自分が最も得意とすることをする。遠くからの観察だ。事実、葬儀の間中、ロキはほかのなににもまして兄を見守っている。

そう、父が星へと昇華するのを見ているのはきついし、あの手の込み入った感情をロキに **感じさせる** が、しかし――

――これみな以前に対処してきたことだ。

もうずっと長い間、ロキにとってオーディンは幽霊に過ぎなかった。

一方、ソーのほうはといえば？

彼の悲嘆はあまりにもリアルだ。

式典の最初から終わりまで、さめざめと泣くボーイフレンドをジェーンがずっと支えている。兄は通夜の席も宵の早いうちから退出する。それでとうとう、ロキは度胸を奮い起こして兄を追い求めたが、ソーを見つけたのは数時間後、王宮中が眠りについたころで、兄はアスガルドの大広間に座り、天井をじっと見つめていた。

一体どのくらいずっとここに座っていたのかは時のみぞ知る、そしてロキは――

――こんな状況にどうやって近づいたらいいかわからない。

おそるおそる、ロキは兄の方へ少しずつ歩を進め、表だった反応がないとみるや、兄の横に胡坐をかいて座り、それからだた――待つ。

「俺は思うんだが、いったいぜんたいこれも――」ソーがしばらくしてからやっと、天井画を身振りで示しながら言う。「――どのくらい嘘なんだろうな」

二人の頭上には彼らの生活が表されている。サークレットの冠をつけた繁栄の世界。ソーはほぼ中央に立っている。黄金の息子。

**ほとんどが嘘だ** 、とロキは思う。

彼は片手をソーの肩に置く。「父上のあんたに対する愛情は本物だ」 小さな埋め合わせだ。

ソーがロキの手を払いのけて立ち上がる。その目はうつろだ。「俺が父上を見つけたとき、ダークエルフたちが―― **攻撃したとき** だ。俺は父上の最期の言葉を聞くのにかろうじて間に合った。父上がなんていったか知りたいか、ロキ？」 ソーが歯を食いしばる。「息を引き取る間際に、父上は俺に、お前を信用するなといったんだ、弟よ」  
  
ロキの口があんぐりと開く、そして彼は突然、呼吸をする能力を失う。

**そんな** 。

彼の上にそびえ立っているソーは、まともに言葉を出せないようだった。「俺は思ったんだ――思ったんだ、ばかげてるって、だがそこにヘラが現れ、みな突然彼女を **信用** して――お前も彼女を信頼して？ 父上がずっと閉じ込めておいたのに？！」 

ソーが笑い声を上げる。「それで今じゃ、俺には――その二つを論理的に **説明できない！** さあ教えてくれ、ロキ、俺は一体誰を信じればいいんだ？ 不正直な父上か、それとも俺の弟、策略の神か？」

ロキは自分の指の間からソーがすり抜けていくのを感じる。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヘラ姉、公式ではフリッガの娘ではないようですが、こちらの作品ではフリッガの実娘となっております。


	8. パワー・アンド・ソウル

ロキは6月の気持ちのよい日にニューヨーク・サンクタムの外に到着する。彼は、せわしなく行きかう都市の群集に溶け込む服装をしている―― 髪を後ろで結び、スーツと、メッセンジャーバッグ――今日という日に限っては概して注意を引かないように願っている。

革のかばんの中ではエーテルが燃えたち、ロキはただもうそれとそれが引き起こした全てのトラブルとおさらばしたくてたまらない。

アスガルドの政治問題にもかかわらず、エーテルを地球に移すようフリッガを説得するのはさほどかからなかった。フリッガはすでにアスガルド外に移すことを考慮していたし、運び手として彼以上の適役はいない――なんといってもヘラは――そのう―― **ヘラだし** 、ソーが日を重ねるごとによそよそしくなっているからには。

だが、いまのところロキはそのことは考えたくない。

そう、今日はアスガルドとアスガルドに伴う全ての不安からの **骨休めの日** だ。

じれったくなって、ロキはドアノッカーでまた三度叩いた。ストレンジはわざと彼を待たせない方がいいぞ、だが、おそらくそうだという可能性が高いことをロキは疑わない。

彼は踏み段に座り、むっつりと腕組みをする、だがロキの忍耐がお手上げになるまで五分しかかからない。

大げさなため息とともに、ロキは踏み段をずかずかとドアまで上がり、口元をメガホンのように両手で囲って声を張り上げる。「いいか、ストレンジ、もし十秒以内に出てこなかったら、 **このドアを蝶番ごと吹っ飛ばすからな！** 」

そして、ちょうどそんなかんじで、ドアがさっと開き、ストップウオッチを手にしたストレンジの姿を露にする。ロキは、つんのめってうっかりストレンジの顔を叩かないようにしなければならないが、魔法使いはただ勝ち誇ったニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべてストップウォッチをカチッと止めるだけだ。

「キミは、私がもつだろうと思ったとおりの時間だけもったな」と、ストレンジが言う、「７分４６秒。キミの衝動抑制はさぞ **お粗末** にちがいない」 

**よくもまあ――！**

ロキはストレンジに中指を立てると、足音も高く中へ入り、相手の高笑いを無視して立ち止まりカバンの中をひっかきまわしてリアリティ・ストーンを取り出す。

「ほら！ 受け取れ！」ストレンジに向かってストーンを突き出しながら言う。「さっさと早く封印してくれればそれだけ、さっさと **この場所ならびにお粗末な君のお相手から逃れられるというものだ** 」

ストレンジときたら、受け取る代わりにロキを回り込み、上階に向かって手を振りながら歩き出す。「では、ついてきてくれたまえ」

ロキは感情をぐっと引き締めてから、ストレンジのあとを追う。

今日のサンクタムは静かだとロキは気づく――エーテルの存在を内密にしておくためだろう――彼とストレンジ以外の者は見当たらない。二人は階段を上がりぐるっとまわり、アーチ状の廊下を抜け奥へ向かうのに、ストレンジの自慢のお宝部屋らしき部屋の中をうねうねと通っていく。

ゴブレットや盾、トーテムと顔を突き合わせながら、オーディンのお宝部屋とそうたいして変わらんな、とロキは思う。

「私はずっと忙しかったんだ、」と、部屋を通り抜けながらストレンジが話し出す。「地球では、最適なタイムラインを前進させるためのいろんな変化があったのだ。ありがたいことに、最初のころに私はかなり読み込んだのだ――考えられる限りのシールドとアベンジャーズの全てのファイルをな――だから私はなにを変えるべきか正確にわかっていたのだ」

「あれはなんだ？」 と、ロキは檻の中に浮いている小さな赤い本を指差す。「比較的無害に見えるが――そうだな――」と、別の展示に身を寄せてタグを読みながら――「『 **生ける屍のネックレス** 』よりは」

「 **あれ** は、」と、ストレンジが指摘する、「ウィンター・ソルジャーの起動コードだ。キミには何の意味もないものだろうが、ここに保管しておけば将来的な問題がずっと少なくなる」

ロキは目を細めて本をしげしげと見る。「ガラスを割って盗むのは止められんだろうに？」

ストレンジがくるりと目を回す。「事実問題として、それを読もうとする者がいれば目を焼き尽くすよう魔法をかけてある」

**アイタタ** 。

「覚えておこう」

部屋を通過しながら、ストレンジが興味深いオブジェクトのいくつかを指し示す。「あれはシールド崩壊の記念品だ――ヒドラの膿を出すために必要でね、もっとも私は今、新しいシールドの元でアベンジャーズを動かしている、我らがかけがえのない **エージェント・コールソン** 率いる――ああ！ これはジャーヴィスのバックアップだ――ネットワークから完全に切り離され、マジックで充電されている。 **これぞ** 近々ある時点で我々の身を護ってくれることになる」

「最近、私のセプターをどこに保管しているのだ？」と、ポケットに手を突っ込みながらロキは気にかける。「あんたがあれを不当に扱ってないことを願うよ――宇宙を破壊するだけの力を持つものは **特別な配慮** に値するのだぞ」

ストレンジは彼の言葉を無視して言う、「そのことは心配するな――私はインフィニティ・ストーンを別々に封じてある。それらの部屋はいずれも正確な私のエネルギー署名以外ではアクセス不可だ。事実、そのうちのひとつに到着したところだぞ」

そしてまさしく、大きなボルトで固定され、シールが刻印され複雑なメカニズムで覆われたたドアが二人の目の前にある。ロキは、ストレンジの両手の周りにマジックが織り成されるのを見ている――地球のマジックは決して **アスガルドの** マジックではない、だがそれでも時々見ているには面白い――パターンが形を成し、ドアがゆっくりと開き始めるまでそう長くはかからない。

「ソーの調子はどうだい？」と、ストレンジが無頓着に訊ね、彼が雑談をしているに過ぎないことをロキはわかっている、それでも――

ロキは拳を口に添えて咳払いし、おそらく早々と答えすぎる。「上々だ。こともなしだよ。我らはエーテルを手にしたし――なにごとも上手くいっている」

**なーにが上手くだ――ぜんぜん『上手く』いってなんかない**

だがストレンジは別にコメントしない――仮にロキのバツの悪さを察したとして――そして彼が手をもう一度ひらりとさせると封印されていたドアがさっと開く。

ストレンジが開いたガラスケースのある台座へつかつかと歩み寄る。普通の人間の目にはなんてことのないものに見えるだろう、だがそこからマジックの波が押し寄せてくるのをロキは **感じられた** ――これは宇宙でもっともパワフルな物体を収容するために **設計された** ケースだ。

ロキは前に進み、ストレンジの指図の下、エーテルをケースの中に入れる。入れ物は小さな重力の波によって彼の手を離れる間際に中に引き込まれ、その下の台座がブーンと音を立てストレンジのマジックの最終段階が動き始める。

ストーンはここで安全だ――少なくとも今のところは。

ガラスのドアを閉じようとストレンジが手を伸ばす――ドアは継ぎ目もなくほかの部分と一体化する――パチリと一音響かせる。

「じゃあ、ここが終わったなら――」

そこへ、ガラスをノックする音がする。

「……ストレンジ、」と、ロキは言う。

「……うむ？」と、彼が応える。

「……なぜ私は、あんたの先進的と称する密室の中からノックの音を聞いているんだろうな？」くるっとまわって周りをチェックしながらロキが言う。この部屋には窓はない――そして **エーテルがガラスの封印の中からノックするわけもなし** ――ということは音はひとつ前の部屋から来ているに違いない。

「 **魔法使いぃぃ、そこにいるのか？** 」ロキは、外からのくぐもった声を聞く。「 **ハロォォーーー？** 」

ロキは顔にニヤニヤ笑いを上らせながら、ストレンジに向かって片眉を上げる。彼のパニックはオカシみへと落ち着く。

ドクターを『 **魔法使い** 』と呼ぶのはひとりだけだ。

ストレンジは深い深いため息をつくと、言葉もなく部屋を出る。

「 **後生だから** 、スターク！ キミはドアというものを使えないのか？！」

案の定、エーテル収容室から足早に出たロキは、トニー・スタークがニューヨーク・サンクタムの外を飛びながら窓ガラスに顔を押し付けているのを目にする。「 **キミが電話に出なかったから、ドアをノックしたって応えないだろうと思ったのさ！** 」

ストレンジが指を鳴らし、そして突然トニーが建物の中にポンと現れ、ゴットンと音を立てて床に落ちる。アイアンマン・ブーツがちらついて止まり、スタークが尻をさすりながら答える。「ワオ、こんな客の扱い方ってあり―― **トニー、コーヒーをいっぱいどうだ？** もナシ――ないんだなぁこれが、魔法使いときたら先にスペルをかけて質問は後だ！」スタークがぼやきながら立ち上がり始め、そこでロキの姿に気づく。「おっ、よぉギトギトくん」と、トニーが手を振る。「町に来てるなんて知らなかったよ」

ロキは顔をしかめる。「どうかその呼び方はやめてくれたまえ」

「まず無理だな！」

「一体なんの用だ、スターク？」と、今ではじれったそうに足で床をトントンしながら、ストレンジが無表情に言う。「私たちは、これ以上問題を起こす前にエーテルの格納を完了させなきゃならんのだが」

「そんなこと忘れろよ」と、スタークが言い、ポケットからスマホを取り出してスクリーンをタップする。「新たな問題発生だ。とにかくこれを聞いてくれ」すぐに、オーディオ・クリップが再生される。

「 **もう始まったか？** 」太い声が鳴り響く。「 **いいか？ ハロー、テラ人たち！ 俺たちはピースでやってきた！** 」

「 **オーマイガッ、ドラックスちょっとまった** 」別の声が割って入り、そこに続いて、

「 **おうよ、ドラックス――俺たちがあんたらをピースにバラすためにやってきたのは明らかだろ** 」

「 **アイ・アム・グルート** 」

「 **ほうら！ グルートのちびすけも俺に賛成だよ！** 」

「 **ロケット、そりゃ明らかに間違ってる。それのどこがピースのサインなんだよ？！** 」

「 **ヘイ――俺だって殺したかないさ！ だがな、俺ぁマジで腕の一本をコレクションに加えたいんだなァ** 」

「 **お前のせいで俺たちゃマジで殺されるよ。ガモーラ、どうしてもテラに戻らなくちゃダメなのか？** 」

「 **ええ、** 」と、今度はまぎれもない女の声が言い、そのあとに小さな揉みあいの音がする。すぐにその女の声が大きくはっきりと通信機から響いてくる。「 **テラ、私たちは平和裏に来た。私たちはただ話し合いがしたいだけ――あなたたちの惑星の未来についてね** 」

「と、ここで送信は終わりだ」と、オーディオを止めながらスタークが言う。

「異性人たち？」腕を組みながら、ロキが問う。

スタークが頷く。「これは世界中に送信されてきた――政府機関はパニック状態だよ。UNが、アベンジャーズが最初のコンタクト窓口になることを決定した―― **だが** 、ここにいる僕ら以外はみな任務中でね、それで――えー、――」

「援護を求めて来たってわけか？」と、ロキがからかう。「私がこのことであんたに対して永遠にふんぞり返ることはわかっているんだろう？」

「うげっ、言ってくれなくても結構。ここの天才クンに助けを求めるだけでも我慢できないのに！」

だんぜん明るい気分になって、ロキは笑い声を上げる。

確かに、元のタイムラインでこんなことが起こったなんて思い出せない――王をやっていたころ、サノスがまた姿を見せたときに備えて彼は地球を監視していた、だがそこまで厳密に警戒していたわけでもない――それでも、今度の者たちが深刻なトラブルを引き起こすような感じには **聞こえなかった** 。

「どう思う、ストレンジ？」と、ロキが聞き――ストレンジの顔にあけすけな感情が浮かんでいるなんて思いもしていなかった。口をあんぐりとあけ、眉を寄せ――ストレンジがぞっとしているのか、単に混乱しているのか、ロキの目には判別しがたい。

「ストレンジ？」と、もう一度声をかけ、手を伸ばして腕をつかむ。

触られて、ストレンジがハッと気を取り直し、ロキと視線を合わせる。

彼――その目がひらめく――昂奮してる？ 

ストレンジが黙ったままロキに頷く――あとで説明するという意味のコードだ――顔を上げてトニーのほうを向く。「それでは、客人たちに会うとするか？」

彼らは宇宙へ返信を送り、相手に着陸場所を伝える。場所はトニー、ストレンジ、そしてロキが『異性人たち』の到着を待つアベンジャーズ・タワーだ。

ストレンジは奇妙に静かだ――彼が何かをたくらんでいるとロキにはわかる――そしてストレンジの沈黙はスタークの落ち着かないおしゃべりをいっそう際立たせる。彼はロキのすぐそばに立ち、あれやこれやとしゃべりまくっていて――ロキはただ不躾に見えないよう適当なところでふんふんと合いの手を入れている――そのときスタークがロキのまったく予期していなかったことを訊ねる。

「ヘイ、キミとサーファー君の間はうまくいってるのか？」

ロキはハッと気を取り直す。「なんだって？」

スタークが肩をすくめる。「キミ今日ここに一人できてるだろ――キミたちいつもは二人でワンセットじゃないか。うまくいってるのか？」

ロキはむっとし、そしてスタークと目を合わせつつ返答することがなかなかできない。

「我らは大丈夫だ、」と、彼はようやっと言う。「ソーは今ただ忙しいだけだ」

トニーは納得したようには見えなかった。

ありがたいことに、それからほどなくジャーヴィスが大気圏に宇宙船が突入していると知らせてくれ、ロキを望みもしないセラピーから回避させてくれる。

すぐに、姿を認められるほどにジェットが近づいてくる、そしてそれがシンプルな戦闘機――彼が思うに、ミラノか？――そして概して、その降下はこれといって目を引くものではない。スムーズにあっさりと、宇宙船はアベンジャーズ・タワーの着陸区画を見つけ、熱い空気を吐き出しながら着陸する。

ストレンジにとってこれは？ どうやらストレンジはこれを **お馴染み** だと見出しているようだ。

三人のアベンジャーズは肩を並べてドッキング・ベイに立ち、船の格納ドアが開いて宇宙が初めて地球と **友好的に** コンタクトするのを待つ。

「いよいよだぞ、ボーイズ」と、スタークが呟き、それから静寂の瞬間がある。

とそこへ、一声うなる声、それから空中を飛んできてロキの足元に着陸する物体が続く。ロキは足元を見おろし、それが棒きれに白い布を結びつけたものであることを見て取る。それから青くがっちりとした体格の男が、格納ランプの上に飛び出し、胸を張って叫ぶ、「俺 た ち は 平 和 的 だ！」

ロキは瞬きする。

えー。

「……ジーザス、」と、スタークが呟く。

「 **ドラックス！** 」 人間タイプの男が金切り声を上げ、耳を赤くしながら前に押し出てくる。「白旗について俺がなんて言った？！」

その青い異星人――ドラックスだろう、おそらく――ため息をついてうなだれる。「ひとに向かって放るな」

「で、それは **なんで** だ？」

「それは、俺たちは誰も傷つけたくないからで、投げて誰かに当たったらまさにそういうことになるからだよォ」

もう一人の人間はさらに一秒ほど厳しい顔をしようとした――だが結局ドラックスの背中をぽんと叩く。「少なくともアンタは学びつつあるって、な」

ロキは腰に手を当てる。さて。割って入るには今がいいタイミングのような？ 「ラエムラスの出身か？」と、どんな反応を得るか確信がもてないまま、ロキはためらいがちに言う。

ありがたいことに、ドラックスは不可解にもパッと顔を輝かせる。「そうだ！」と、大声を出す。「クィル、このスーツを着た猿は俺の惑星を知ってるぞ！ 俺はこいつが気に入った！」

おお、まったくなんてこった。

ロキはストレンジとスタークにひと睨みをくれる――これで二人の笑いが止まる――合間にもクィルという男が口を尖らす。「地球の人間は宇宙のことなんかあんまり知っちゃいねぇと思うんだがな」

「私は人間ではない」つかつかと前に進み出ながらロキが言う。とりあえず威厳を取り戻そうじゃないか。「ロキ・フリッガソンだ」と、客人たちに挨拶する。「アスガルドの王子、そしてこの星の守護者だ。お目にかかれて **喜ばしいことだ** 、もちろん」

彼はドラックスに向かって挨拶の手を差し出し——そのドラックスは今や若干気圧されていて——「 **王子様！** 」と息を呑み——誤解する。ムキムキマッチョのその男がロキの前にひざまずき、その甲にくちづけんと、いとも恭しくロキの手を取る。

まさにその時だ、小さな若芽の子供を抱えたラクーンが宇宙船から姿を現そうと決めたのは。

そのラクーンは、出口で立ち止まる。

「……こんな与太に出くわす心構えはしてなかったからな、だからなにやってんのか聞くつもりもねぇ」

スタークが馬鹿笑いを一発かましたあと、手でぴしゃりと口を覆う。

うおおお、今すぐサノスが殺してくれないものかとロキは願う。

「何だか知らんがソコお邪魔して——えー、——悪いんだが、」と、彼らの方に向かって手をひらひらさせながら、スタークが言う、「だが残る地球の者たちと僕は、君たちが僕らを吹っ飛ばしに来たのかそうじゃないのかをかなり知りたくてね、そうすりゃ君たちにお茶とケーキを振る舞っていいかどうか決められるからな」

クィルが咳払いし、背をまっすぐに伸ばし、少しばかり仲間たちを押し合いへし合いしてグループを形成する。一列に並ぶと、クィルその人が表明する。「俺はピーター・クィル、そして俺たちまとめてガーディアンズ・オブ・ギャラクシーだ。俺たちがここへ来たのは——」

「——宇宙の未来を話し合うため」と、女声がひきとる。最後に船を降りる人物がハンガーのてっぺんに立ち、パワーをダダ洩れさせているコンテナーをしっかりと握っている。ロキがこの人生ではよもや見ることはあるまいと思っていた顔、サノスの娘が言い終える。「私たちはインフィニティ・ストーンのことを話すために来た」

必要以上にガモーラに近付きたくないロキは、部屋の片側をうろうろする。

スタークとストレンジが中央のテーブルに座り、ガーディアンズ・オブ・ギャラクシーが二人を取り囲んでいる。話すのはもっぱらガモーラとクィルで、彼らの状況を説明している。  
  
それは、 **安全に保管するためにパワー・ストーンを地球を持ってきたこと** だと判明する。

ロキは信用しない。

まずもって、なぜよりによって **地球に** ？  
  
次に、最初の時系列ではこんなことは起こらなかった。

三つめ？ 彼は、一度だけガモーラに会ったことがある、オリジナルの時系列で。

ビフロストから墜ちた後、そしてサノスの嘘に堕ちた後、マッドタイタンはある日、彼を基地へと連れてきた。最初はなにもかも社交辞令のように見えた、だがそれからサノスは、ロキに己が子供たちが命をかけて戦うのを見物させた。

そのひとりがガモーラだった。

ガモーラが自分の姉妹を叩きのめすのを見て、そして自分の姉妹が拷問されているのを止めようともしないのを見て、ロキはぞっとしたのだ。

それもすべては彼女の姉妹が失敗したからだと。

その時点では、彼は全身全霊でソーを憎んでいた、だがその彼でさえ、兄をそんな辱めに合わせようなんて決して思いもしなかっただろう。

サノスは彼の目を覗き込み、ニヤニヤしたものだ。

だからそう、もしできるならばロキはガモーラと一切かかわりたくない。彼女のサノスとのつながりも、パワー・ストーンを地球に持ってきた意図も、全く信用していない。

サノスが彼らに気付いたのだろうか？

時系列を変えすぎてしまったのだろうか？

それとも、最悪なことには、サノスが憶えているのか？

ストレンジの——奇妙（ストレンジ）なふるまいも気分の助けにはならない。ドクターはガモーラの話にあまりにも熱心に耳を傾けていて、そして彼の視線は他のガーディアンズにチラチラと、まるで幽霊でも見ているみたいに向けられているのだ。

ロキはただもう彼の脳をパカッと開いて、何を知っているのかを探り出したいだけだ、だがこの人々がいる前ではそういうことはできない。

現在、ストレンジ、スタークとギャングがどうしてガーディアンズがインフィニティ・ストーンとかかわるようになったかを——「おい、おい！ 銀河を救ったダンスのことを話してやれよ、クィル！」ロキは誓って、ドラックスがある時点でそう言っていたのを間違いなく耳にした ――それから、なぜ安全に保管するために地球へやってくると決めたのかを話し合っている。詳細を整理した後は他の事に話が移っていく。地球の文化、メカニック、ロケットとラクーンの類似性……。

ガモーラとストレンジが頷きあい、椅子から立ち上がってガーディアンズの船に戻っていくのに気付いたのは、ロキが細心の注意を払っていたからだ、そして—— ロキは、自分が後を追うことになっているのを **知っている** 。

それで、適当な時間を置き、彼はストレンジとガモーラの下へ急ぐ。そのあいだオーディンに祈願し、用心のためと小声でスペルを唱えながら。

念のために。

ガーディアンズの船に乗り込んで、ロキが見つけたストレンジとガモーラはコントロールの近くに座って——ただ **おしゃべりしている** 。

ストレンジの肩からこんなふうにテンションが和らいでいるのをロキはもう何か月も見ていなかった、そしてガモーラが振り向いて彼に顔を向けたとき、彼のことを認識するはずのないのに、彼女の視線に **何かが** あるのをロキは気付く。

そこにきてやっとピンとくる。

「あんたは憶えてるんだ、そうだな？」と、ロキはむしろ自分に言い聞かせるように口にする。

**またひとり** 、と、彼は思う。

「彼女は知っている」と、ストレンジが肯定する。

ロキはそれでもためらいを感じる。

「……これもまた別のミステイクか、ストレンジ？ それともあんたは **サノスの娘に——こともあろうにだ！** ――戻ってきて我らの計画を阻止させようと **意図した** のか？」

「あいつはあたしの父親 **じゃない** ！」と、ガモーラが立ち上がって突然キレる。彼女は背が高い、と、ロキは気付く、堂々としていると。この女はパワフルだ、と、ロキは本能的に知る、だがそれと同時に、心の底から、深々と、悲しんでいると。

話し続けながら、ガモーラの手は震える、それでも彼女はロキの視線を真っ向から見つめる。「あたしの **父** を自称する奴は、パワーを手にするためにあたしを崖から突き落とした。あんたに何がわかるもんか」と、彼女がロキの顔に向かって唾を吐く。

はぁ。

「……それが、我らがあんたを信用していいかどうかの答えになるわけだ」と、彼はやんわりと言って、一歩下がると顔から唾を拭う。「それから——正確を期するために——私自身もクソみたいな父親のことなら結構知っている。それで、」彼の目は船内にいる二人にサッと走る、「我らは仲間か？」

ガモーラが緊張し ――

そして腰を下ろす。

「ストレンジが、彼のセオリーをあたしに説明してたところなの ――なぜあたしたちが記憶を持ったままなのかってことのね」と、和平の印に、彼女が切り出す。

ロキは腕組みをする。「ほお？ それはぜひ聞きたいものだ」

ストレンジが立ち上がる。彼が——髪をかきあげ、咳払いし、それからゆっくりと話し出す。「これは——これはただの仮説だ、だがガモーラの出現によって私は——その ―― **ストーンが** 私たちを選んだのだと思う」

「……いま何と言った、ストレンジ？ アタマがおかしくなったのか？」

ドクターがロキに辛抱強い視線を投げる。「頭を使え、ロキ！ 考えてみろ！ この宇宙の中で、なぜ **我々** だけが未来を憶えている？ それは主に、我々がおのおの過去にストーンとのつながりを持っていたからだ」

「だがジェーンはエーテルの **宿主** だったのだぞ、なのに彼女は何一つ憶えていない！」 

「じゃあおそらくそれほど単純じゃないのだ！」と、ストレンジが部屋を行ったり来たりしながら続ける。「私は、サノスがちょうど私を殺せる前まで時を巻き戻した、ガモーラの命はソウル・ストーンと引き換えになった、ロキ、君は銀河中をスペース・ストーンを追い求めて、とうとうそれが ――」

ストレンジが足を止める。

その目が大きく見開かれ、口があんぐりと開く。

「ストーンは我々の死の動機だった、」と、ストレンジが囁くように言う。「それがリンクだ。この宇宙の中で、ストーンが我々に記憶を戻したのは、我々がストーンとサノスの間の最後の障壁だったからだ。我々は世界のために自分の命を差し出すと、まさに証明したのだ」彼が座る。「我々が憶えているのは、この身を犠牲にしても我々がストーンを守るとストーンが知っているからだ」

船内は死んだように静まり返る。

ロキの指先から感覚がすべて無くなる。

「もちろんね、」と、ガモーラがつぶやく。「こんど ――今回、あたしたちがコレクターのところを訪ねたら、彼——彼はストーンに触れることをあっさり **拒否した** 。とにかく関わりたくないんだって言った。 それがあたしにヒントをくれたの——物事は変化しているって。彼は知ってた、なぜって **元々はサノスは彼を殺してリアリティ・ストーンを手に入れた** からよ」

ロキは酒を必要とする。

彼は床に腰を下ろす、ただもうそうすれば ―― **座れる** から、そうして幻視の中で見た年配の男を、洗練され気取った年配の男が、収集品の手入れをしている姿を思い出す。

「私は彼を視た、」マウスのように静かに、彼は言う。「エーテルを封じ込める直前に——私は **その男を視たんだ** 。ストーンは私に、他にも憶えているものがいると告げようとしていたんだ」彼はガモーラを見上げる。「彼は今どこに？」

ガモーラが首を横に振る。「消えた。あたしたちが行って数日後に荷物をまとめてね。どのみち何の役にも立たない——人の命よりも自分の財産を気にしているだけの男よ」彼女が、氷のように脆く突っ立っているストレンジの方をちらりと振り返る。「それで、これからどうするの？」

彼が考える。

「……ソウル・ストーンは安全か？」

「いまのところはね、」と、ガモーラが言う。「サノスが誰も愛さない限り、ストーンはオフリミットよ。それにあいつがあたしに抱いていると **考えてる** 感情がなんであれ ――あたしは二度とあいつと顔を合わせるつもりはない」

ストレンジが、ひげをひねくり回していた手を下ろす、そして ――ロキは変化を見て取る——その瞬間、ストレンジがあえて希望を抱くのを。

「では我々は計画をこのまま進める」と、ロキの目を真剣に覗き込みながら、ストレンジが言う。「なぜなら我らはインフィニティ・ストーンをすべて握っているのだから」

ガーディアンズは翌朝早く発つことになっている。

ここに滞在はできない、とガモーラが説明する。ピーターは父親と対峙しなければならないし、ガモーラは妹のネビュラがサノスの手に落ちないようしなければならないからだ。

にもかかわらず、その宵は笑いとジョークに満ちている。ガーディアンズは楽しい一団だ、それは間違いない。

だがロキは、恐怖感が降りかかってくるのを感じる。

ソウル・ストーンはヴォーミアにある。

スペース、リアリティ、マインド、そしてパワー・ストーンはニューヨークのサンクタムにしっかりとしまい込まれている。

タイム・ストーンはストレンジの首から下がっている。

そしてサノスの影はどこにもない。

大方の者には、これは **勝っている** ように見えるだろう

それでも ――ロキはワイングラスを手にして、飲むというよりただグラスを揺らしながら、クィルとスタークがしゃべっているのを、そしてガモーラとストレンジがチェスを挟んで互いをからかい合っているのを見ながら ――どうしようもなく、最悪の事態はまだこれからだという思いに駆られる。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者様のメモより ”ドラックスの母星の名前はMCUにはありません。それでプロットのためにちょっとした名前をこしらえてみました” とのことです。
> 
> 次の翻訳版更新はおそらくですが12月半ばぐらいになるとおもいます。しばしお待ちいただけますと幸いです。次はAoU！


End file.
